Ayudando al enemigo
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: SasuNaru / NaruSasu: Por increíble que parezca, el grandioso y imponente empresario japonés Uchiha Sasuke necesita la ayuda de su mejor empleado, Uzumaki Naruto pero en una particular circunstancia que no necesariamente es de trabajo. ¿Podrá Naruto ayudar a su jefe en tan inusitada situación?
1. El favor

**Ayudando al enemigo.**  
Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai

**Capítulo 1: El favor**

Uzumaki Naruto escuchó un estruendoso ruido al otro lado de la pared, posiblemente se trataba de una papelera o quizás una grapadora que por su trágico destino se estampaba contra aquel muro en el despacho continuo. Del otro lado se encontraba su compañero y jefe de la compañía para la cual trabajaba, Uchiha Sasuke, un atractivo hombre de veintisiete años que dominaba todo Japón con su cadena de hoteles y que estaba en vísperas de expandirse por toda Asia y Europa.

Lo que Naruto no lograba comprender era el porqué su jefe estaba tan enojado que las cosas de su oficina terminaban en el suelo. Sasuke era un mujeriego, juerguista, libertino y bastante detestable cuando se trataba de molestar a Naruto, por eso la única relación que tenían era la de jefe y empleado, aunque claro, cuando Sasuke terminaba una de sus relaciones, Naruto era el encargado de consolar a los chicos que su jefe despachaba enviándoles algún "detalle" bastante caro, a decir verdad, y santo remedio, ahí se daba cuenta que realmente no sentían nada por el joven millonario, pero eso a Naruto no le importaba en lo absoluto, pues de alguna manera era parte de su trabajo.

Naruto era un joven muy decidido y bastante talentoso. Se podría decir que fácilmente él también podría hacerse cargo de una empresa multinacional igual o mejor que el propio joven Uchiha, pero a ciencia cierta lo que le apasionaba al joven rubio era el diseño de interiores, y para eso él era el mejor de toda la isla nipona, a pesar de su corta edad pues apenas llegaba a los veinticinco años. Aunque eso no era impedimento para que fuera respetado ya que no se dejaba de nadie en especial de su jefe que se la pasaba molestándolo con mordaces comentarios acerca de su novio, Gaara. Comentarios que él ignoraba o contestaba de manera irónica o graciosa que hacía que las personas que estaban a su alrededor se rieran y se asombraran de la peculiar y extraña relación que aquellos dos llevaban.

Con paso firme, Naruto caminó directamente hacía la parte que daba al despacho de Sasuke para averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, quizás se encontraba en una crisis de locura propia de la familia Uchiha, o al menos eso decían los rumores. Cuando el rubio abrió la puerta, inmediatamente tuvo que esquivar con reflejos gatunos el cenicero que iba directamente hacía la puerta.

¡Ten más cuidado, casi me matas! – gritó molesto cerrando la puerta tras él.

Pues toca la puerta antes de entrar – respondió un enfadado Sasuke en tono de elemental.

¿Qué tal la comida? – preguntó Naruto evitando seguir con la discusión que seguramente no lo llevaría a averiguar lo que realmente le pasaba a ese sujeto.

Pues en realidad acabo de pasar el peor día de mi vida – expresó Sasuke escondiendo la cabeza entre sus níveas manos.

¿No me digas que un chico cabeza hueca se ha atrevido a rechazarte? –

Te equivocas, cariño – sonrió altanero – yo no salgo con cabezas huecas, prefiero los chicos con cerebro – dijo orgulloso.

En ese momento, Naruto se agachó para levantar el cenicero que estaba en el suelo lo que permitió ver a Sasuke la piel acanelada que se apreciaba debido a los dos botones de la camisa de vestir que Naruto usaba sin abotonar.

Que buena vista – dijo Sasuke - ¿Te lastimé con el cenicero?

No, pero de haberlo hecho ya estarías muerto – respondió el otro.

Tú tienes la culpa por entrar sin antes tocar, eres un mal educado –

Mira quién lo dice, el señor que tira grapadoras y ceniceros por todo su despacho – refutó Naruto.

¿No te ha molestado mi comentario sobre la hermosa vista que me regalaste? – quiso molestar el empresario a su empleado preguntando en tono sexy.

Simplemente te he ignorado –

En realida esperaba a que me dieras una bofetada o un puñetazo – comentó decepcionado – o por lo menos una rabieta ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Probablemente porque era lo que querías – Naruto sonrió con autosuficiencia – y no estoy para complacerte.

Estas aprendiendo, cariño – sonrió el Uchiha – aún tienes oportunidad conmigo –

No me llames "cariño" – se quejó el otro – y desde luego que no aspiro a ser uno más de tus amantes –

Un hombre se podría congelar intentando calentarte – soltó Sasuke – me compadezco mucho de Gaara –

Pues, afortunadamente Gaara no necesita de tu compasión – le dijo Naruto con rabia.

¡Ja! – bufó con burla – ese sujeto necesita muchas cosas… -

Eres insoportable – afirmó el rubio – tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo, adiós, Sasuke –

Esas "cosas" pueden esperar – le dijo con seriedad – necesito hablar seriamente contigo, por favor pon seguro a la puerta y siéntate – ordenó.

Naruto vio que la expresión de Sasuke cambiaba radicalmente para tornarse misteriosa e indescifrable, por eso no puso objeción a lo que su jefe le pidió.

Bueno antes que nada déjame decirte que sea lo que haya pasado no tienes derecho de destruir el despacho, por muy dueño que seas debes respetar las instalaciones… - dijo Naruto antes de que Sasuke hablara.

¿Qué? – preguntó el pelinegro atónito.

Así que te has topado con un chico con nada de cerebro – empezó el rubio – vaya, ya era hora empezaba a pensar que realmente eran un mago para conseguir a puros chicos "inteligentes" –

¿Sabes una cosa, Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke con desaprobación – estás demasiado obsesionado con mi vida amorosa, que estás peor que esos chicos con los que salgo, además ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que se trata de un chico?

El blondo al escuchar la pregunta de su jefe no pudo evitar asombrarse, no se esperaba aquello, pensó que quizás estaba pasando algo verdaderamente extraño que estaba haciendo que Sasuke perdiera el toque.

¿No se trata de un chico? – preguntó curioso

Verás… - dudo un poco – en realidad si, pero no es como tú te lo imaginas – trató de explicar

¿Qué crees que me estoy imaginando, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto evidenciando su molestia por el comentario del otro.

Lo peor, es lo que normalmente te imaginas de mí, cariño – respondió el empresario.

Tus líos amorosos están bien documentados por la prensa – dijo Naruto.

La mayoría de los chicos con los que me fotografían son viejos amigos míos, ya deberías saberlo – se defendió el azabache – suelen acompañarme a eventos sociales o reuniones ya que prefiero hacerlo con gente que conozco a llevar a personas extrañas –

¿Nunca has pensado en encontrar un chico y tener una relación estable? – Naruto preguntó con seriedad.

No, y espero no hacerlo jamás, Naruto – contestó resuelto – en mi experiencia los finales felices solo en los cuentos.

¿No crees en el amor? – el rubio estaba sorprendido por la declaración que había hecho su jefe.

La gente en realidad se enamora del sexo y de la apariencia física – explicó – pero lo llamar amor para adornar las cosas.

Al escuchar a Sasuke decir aquellas palabras, se sintió sobrecogido. Por su parte, Naruto había cometido un terrible error en el pasado, pero no por eso dejaba de creer en el amor, simplemente se había equivocado y era plenamente consciente de ese desliz, lo importante era que a pesar de esa trágica experiencia estaba dispuesto a volver a amar, con toda su alma, entregando nuevamente su corazón. Aunque tenía más que claro que está vez no se dejaría llevar por la pasión; él respetaba mucho a Gaara por su manera de ser con él, quizás no sentía un amor tan profundo como el otro se merecía, pero se sentía por él un gran afecto que estaba seguro con el tiempo se convertiría en amor.

¿No quieres casarte y formar una familia? – volvió a preguntar Naruto una vez que dejó sus cavilaciones de lado.

Probablemente algún día – dijo sin emoción – pero créeme que el amor no tendrá nada que ver en ese matrimonio –

Quizás la persona con la que te cases no lo acepte ¿Serás egoísta, Sasuke? –

Mira Naruto – Sasuke respiró irritado – la persona con la que me case sabrá que tendrá mi respeto y mi lealtad, una vez que me case será para toda la vida – aclaró – solo quiero tener que casarme una vez –

Por lo que dices, pareciera que has vivido algo muy duro – dijo Naruto con tristeza.

Mi padre se ha casado cuatro veces y mi madre va por su sexto marido – contestó el Uchiha - ¿Te parece poco? –

La verdad es que no es un buen ejemplo, pero eso no quiere decir que también te pasara a ti, Sasuke –

Claro que no, por eso pienso cumplir mi promesa – dijo

No me gusta como piensas con respecto al matrimonio – aseguró el rubio sin importarte estar en contra de su jefe.

¿Sabes? – dijo Gackt con una sonrisa – debí haberte despedido hace meses, solo Dios sabe porque no lo he hecho, cariño –

Por la sencilla razón de que fue tu abuelo el que me contrató y solo él puede despedirme – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se quitó el elegante y costoso saco negro que llevaba puesto y lo depositó en el respaldo de su silla, después abrió el primer botó de su impecable camisa blanca y se remangó los puños. Por alguna extraña razón, eso puso muy nervioso a Naruto.

Mi querido Naruto, estás muy equivocado – empezó a decir mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento sin abandonar su pose se superioridad – te podía despedir cuando yo quisiera, si no lo hago es porque eres extraordinario en tu trabajo, sinceramente jamás podría encontrar a alguien como tú, con tu trabajo de diseño, en cada uno de los hoteles solo recibimos halagos y buenas críticas – confesó el empresario.

¿Sería este un buen momento para pedir un aumento? – Naruto intentó bromear.

Vaya, ¿Acaso no ganas lo suficiente? –

Claro que si – dijo el rubio rápidamente – solo es una broma – aclaró – ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese cenicero para que sacara la bestia que llevas dentro? –

Bueno, el cenicero nada – contestó – pero necesito tu ayuda Naruto –

Para que pidas mi ayuda sabiendo lo mal que nos llevamos, es que las cosas deben ir realmente mal –

No tienes idea de lo que está pasando, cariño –

Te he dicho que no me llames cariño, y ahora ¿Me vas a decir que pasa o será el juego de las adivinanzas? –

Mi hermano Itachi se casará este fin de semana – dijo el azabache.

Que buena noticia, me alegro mucho por él, pero ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? -preguntó Naruto - ¿No estarás pensando evitar la boda, o sí? –

No, pero me han invitado –

Eso… pues era de esperarse ¿No? – Naruto cada vez entendía menos a su jefe – pero ¿Y yo qué? –

Necesito… pues… verás… yo realmente…. -

¡Habla de una vez Sasuke! – el rubio se estaba desesperando de la actitud tan insegura del pelinegro que para nada se portaba así.

Necesito que vengas conmigo… -

¿Eso? Claro no hay problema – respondió el otro con tranquilidad.

… como mi amante… - terminó de decir Sasuke.

Ya te dije que… - en ese momento Naruto entendió lo que Sasuke le pedía - ¿Qué has dicho? –

Que quiero que vengas conmigo a la boda – respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa inocente.

Si, eso sí lo comprendí, pero ¿Cómo tu amante? -

Solo necesito que finjas ser mi amante – comentó el pelinegro.

Esta es sin duda la mejor broma que me has hecho – dijo Naruto con nerviosismo – y como ya me he cansado, me retiro, que tengas buen día –

No es ninguna broma Naruto – lo detuvo – si realmente no fuera importante no lo estaría haciendo, y menos contigo –

Naruto supo que era verdad, pues como no se llevaban nada bien era prácticamente imposible que se pidieran ayuda uno al otro, pero de ninguna manera iba a hacer lo que Sasuke le estaba pidiendo, era como ir solo al matadero.

¿Y qué pasa con ese chico con el que estás saliendo? – preguntó Naruto

¿Neji? – preguntó el azabache – ya no estamos juntos.

Pero… -

Ya sé que las cosas están mal entre nosotros Naruto – dijo Sasuke – pero no tengo más remedio ¿Me vas a ayudar? – preguntó poniendo cara tierna.

Pero si tienes una lista enorme de personas que te pueden acompañar ¿Por qué yo? –

Porque mi familia conoce a todos, y a ti no te conocen – respondió Sasuke – solo mi abuelo, pero él no podrá estar presente –

Vas a tener que darme una mejor razón para que me piense en ayudarte – dijo el rubio.

¿Eso quiere decir que si me vas a ayudar? – preguntó Sasuke con esperanza.

Quiere decir que lo estoy pensando – expresó Naruto – la familia es un tema muy delicado – continuó, debido a la experiencia con su propia familia, él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás con el aspecto familiar – cuéntame, Sasuke, sea lo que sea que me digas no saldrá de mis labios.

Sasuke miró por un momento a Naruto con detenimiento, como analizando si realmente era una buena idea contarle sobre el problema familiar del cual padecía, pero era el hecho de que no se llevaban bien lo que le generaba desconfianza.

De acuerdo, tú ganas – soltó de pronto – mi última madrastra se llama Karin, es mucho más joven que mi padre, casi de mi edad. Cuando aún no se casaba con mi padre, ella pensó que sería muy divertido y excitante hacerlo con el padre y con el hijo, e hizo lo imposible para seducirme – relataba – a pesar de lo que pienses de mí, yo no me voy a la cama con cualquiera, y jamás he estado con una mujer. Ella no tomó muy bien que la hubiera rechazado y le contó una versión distorsionada de las cosas a mi padre, yo lo negué, pero por desgracia mi padre no me creyó – dijo con tristeza – sé que, si me presento solo a la boda, intentará seducirme nuevamente y yo lo que busco es… reconciliarme con mi papá – platicó Sasuke.

Pero ¿Y si primero hablas con tu padre? – preguntó Naruto.

Ya lo he hecho, pero no ha servido de nada – respondió desanimado – por eso pienso que si llevo a alguien del brazo, Karin de mantendrá alejada –

Y si no lo hace ¿Yo la tengo que alejar? –

¿Entonces si me ayudas? – el azabache preguntó esperanzado.

Por sus experiencias familiares, Naruto no quería que Sasuke pasara por la misma situación que él, distanciarse de su padre, por esa razón no podía negarse a ayudarlo, le simpatizara aquel tipo o no.

Dedo estar loco para siquiera pensarlo – respondió.

¿Eso quiere decir que, si lo harás, Naruto?

Si – respondió el otro con pesadez.

Te lo agradezco muchísimo – dijo el azabache tomando las manos del rubio entre las suyas – quizás no tengas en cuenta la magnitud de lo que acabas de hacer, pero es posible que hayas salvado la relación que tenemos mi padre y yo –

Ya, ya dime a qué hora y en dónde es la dichosa boda – Naruto rodó los ojos.

El sábado por la tarde, pero viajaremos en avión desde el jueves por la noche – respondió Sasuke mientras se disponía a comprar los boletos por internet.

¿Avión? – Naruto preguntó confundido.

Si –

¿Qué quieres decir con eso de avión? – cuestionó el rubio temiendo lo peor - ¿En dónde es la boda, Sasuke? –

En Francia – dijo tranquilamente como si ese país se encontrara a la vuelta de la esquina – la van a realizar en una mansión cerca de la torre Eifel, para ser exactos, en la mansión de mi madre – continuó explicando con una sonrisa y sin apartar la vista del ordenador portátil – te va a gustar mucho, Naruto –

¡¿En Francia?! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo Uchiha Sasuke! – gritó sumamente molesto – eres un cerdo mentiroso, embustero, traidor y mal hombre – lo miraba con rabia – no me has dicho que la boda era en el extranjero, pensé que sería aquí en Japón –

Sabía que si te decía te negarías a ir – confesó.

Naruto apretó los puños al sentir impotencia, tenía tantas ganas de negarse a ir, abandonarlo a su suerte y que se pudriera de por vida, no obstante, ya había dado su palabra y el siempre cumplía lo que prometía a menos que la situación se le escapara de las manos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar se sentirse sumamente enfadado.

Eres un hombre despreciable Sasuke – le dijo con odio – me debes una y me la cobraré muy caro – amenazó el rubio.

Pide lo que quieras cariño, y será tuyo – sonrió con arrogancia.

¿Cualquier cosa? – preguntó Naruto.

Solo me tienes que decir que y tu deseo será mi orden –

Muy bien Uchiha Sasuke has dado tu palabra y no podrás negarme nada de lo que te pida – sonrió triunfante – te lo haré saber cuando lo haya decidido – anunció el rubio con una mirada felina y salió de la oficina de su jefe con una sonrisa en los labios y no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta – ese bastardo está a punto de saber lo caro que le puede costar mi ayuda.


	2. El viaje

**Capítulo 2: Viaje**

Esa misma noche, Gaara había llamado a Naruto para invitarlo a cenar y fueron a uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Tokio. Al rubio le gustaba platicar con su novio, pero sus conversaciones solían ser muy sosas y hasta aburridas y la mayoría relacionadas con cosas de sus respectivos trabajos y era hasta cuando ya casi se tenían que despedir cuando Gaara se portaba cariñoso con él. No obstante, a pesar de que esa noche, el pelirrojo novio de Naruto actuaba diferente, el blondo no podía apartar de su mente a Sasuke, y eso realmente le molestaba pues por nada del mundo quería pensar en ese engreído hombre. Afortunadamente para él, Gaara interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Te tengo una sorpresa Naruto – comento Gaara con una leve sonrisa. Naruto se quedó callado, probablemente le pediría matrimonio o que se mudaran juntos, o quizás que hicieran el amor, pero el rubio estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

¿Ah sí, qué es? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mis papás nos han invitado a pasar el fin de semana con ellos, están ansiosos por conocerte – dijo con entusiasmo.

Esa fue una terrible noticia para Naruto, el pensaba que se trataba de otra cosa y no es que no quisiera conocer a los padres de su novio era simplemente que no podía pues ya había quedado con Sasuke para salir de viaje a la dichosa boda de su hermano. Aunque a esas alturas prefería mil veces pasar tiempo con su novio y conocer a sus padres que pasar el fin de semana con el altero de su jefe y su alocada familia.

Gaara, yo realmente lo siento mucho, pero este fin de semana tengo que viajar a Francia – se disculpó.

Supongo que con ese sujeto – reprochó el pelirrojo.

¿Qué tipo? – Naruto se hizo el inocente.

El Uchiha ese, ¿Quién más?

Al rubio no le gustaba mentir, pero sabía muy bien que a su novio no le caía nada bien el millonario de su jefe por su forma de ser, y que decir de Sasuke que, sin saber realmente porque tampoco se llevaba bien con Gaara.

Si Gaara, es un viaje de negocios – dijo Naruto, después de todo era verdad, hacerse pasar como amante de Sasuke era solamente un negocio pues al final iba a obtener algo a cambio, pero claramente que eso último lo iba a omitir.

No confío en él – soltó su novio.

Gaara, pero confías en mí, ¿no? – preguntó Naruto tomando sus manos.

Claro que si Naruto, en ti confío plenamente – dijo con suavidad – pero sé la clase de persona que es el Uchiha y se fija en chicos muy atractivos, por eso tengo miedo –

No seas tonto amor – sonrió Naruto – Sasuke no despierta ningún tipo de interés en mí, pero el trabajo es el trabajo –

Eso lo sé – dijo aun serio – ahora lo que me preocupa es mi madre, ella estaba muy entusiasmada en conocerte, se pondrá muy triste con la noticia –

Lo siento tanto Gaara, es importante para ti, ¿verdad? –

Sí, no es que necesite su aprobación, pero quiero que conozcan a la persona que más amo en el mundo –

De acuerdo, iré a conocerlos, pero que sea en otra ocasión – dijo Naruto regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a su pareja – por ahora tendrán que esperarme ¿De acuerdo?

Gracias Naruto, se lo comunicaré a mi madre –

La cena terminó de la mejor manera posible, Gaara llevó a Naruto a su departamento y después de tomar un té, el pelirrojo se fue al suyo; el rubio quería simpatizar con la familia de su novio, y si no lo conseguía, no tendría de que preocuparse de todos modos pues estaba saliendo con Gaara, no con sus padres, aunque seguramente los padres de su pareja no resultaban ser tan malos como los suyos.

El resto de la semana fue muy estresante para Naruto y para su desdicha el jueves había llegado más rápido de lo que él hubiera esperado, pero, aunque en su mente intentara evitarlo, lo cierto es que nadie puede manipular el tiempo.

Mientras estaba haciendo sus maletas pensó que había cometido un gran error al gastar tantísimo dinero en comprar ropa y trajes nuevos, así como artículos de aseo personal y demás accesorios que ya tenía y que en realidad no eran necesarios, después de todo solo estarían allá el fin de semana. Pero es que tampoco quería presentarse ante los familiares de Sasuke con trapos malgastados, sabía que la familia Uchiha era una familia muy elegante y él quería estar a la altura. Además, quería demostrarle a esa tal Karin que Uzumaki Naruto era mucho mejor partido que ella.

Cerró la maleta y la llevo a la sala de su departamento, seguramente Sasuke no tardaría en llegar, sin embargo, la espera lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, a él nunca le había gustado tener que esperar por nadie, en ese momento un recuerdo llegó a su mente…

_**=flashback= **_

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a cuando él estaba esperando a su antiguo novio para contarle una maravillosa noticia, que finalmente había concluido en otra desgracia, pero Kiba nunca llegó.

_**=flashback=**_

El sonido del interfono lo sacó de sus recuerdos e inmediatamente caminó hasta el aparato para contestar.

¿Quién es? –

Sasuke, tu amante ¿A quién más esperabas? –

No estés bromeando, es el último piso – indicó Naruto.

¿El último? – preguntó sorprendido – cariño, aquí no hay elevador –

No te quejes, solo son tres pisos – y el rubio cortó la llamada.

El azabache subió los seis tramos de escaleras sonriendo con arrogancia, por supuesto que para él no era ningún problema hacer ese tipo de ejercicio pues gozaba de una excelente condición física, no por nada era dueño de un cuerpo verdaderamente atlético, sexy y muy llamativo.

Deberías cambiar de departamento – dijo Sasuke llegando a la puerta del piso de Naruto.

Deja ya de estarte quejando – le regañó – lo dices como si no estuvieras en forma –

Iré directamente contigo cuando necesite consuelo – le dijo el Uchiha de forma irónica - ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a llevar? –

Si, no pienso pasar toda mi vida contigo –

Que lindo eres, Naruto – expresó Sasuke con más sarcasmo.

Gracias – contestó el otro sin intimidarse.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras mientras Sasuke platicaba de la historia de la madre y el hermano de este, el empresario no creía que el matrimonio de su hermano fuera a durar mucho porque en su familia las relaciones sentimentales no se daban muy bien, y ese era la maldición de los Uchiha, según Sasuke.

Subieron al coche y por desgracia había mucho más tráfico de lo habitual lo que estaba empezando a impacientar a Sasuke que normalmente no era muy tolerante. Sin embargo, llegaron a penas a tiempo al aeropuerto de Narita para abordar su avión que los llevaría a Francia.

Ya puedo respirar tranquilo – dijo Naruto – ya estamos en el avión –

Claro que si –

Desde aquí las cosas irán mejorando hasta que estemos de regreso en Japón – el rubio trataba de ser optimista.

Eso es lo que tú crees, cariño, pero nunca has estado con mi familia –

Sasuke, deja de decir eso de tu familia, no creo que sean tan malas personas como me los has descrito, recuerda que conozco a tu abuelo –

Bueno, él es el único miembro de la familia que está cuerdo – alegó el pelinegro.

Naruto miró con detenimiento la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Sasuke, aquel gesto que muy pocas veces se podía ver en su boca, sin duda alguna, era un sujeto muy atractivo y con esa sonrisa entendía porque muchos chicos caían rendidos a sus pies.

Esa sonrisa me dice que si quieres a alguien después de todo – mencionó Naruto – hablas con mucho amor de tu abuelo –

Claro que sí, él es la única persona estable en mi vida, solo espera a conocer a mi familia y verás por qué lo digo –

Vaya – Naruto no supo que decir.

Y ahora, cuéntame algo de tu familia – soltó Sasuke.

El blondo se puso tenso, su familia era un tema del cual, precisamente no quería hablar no quería recordar el horrible pasado que había vivido gracias a su padre, él no tenía familia desde hace un buen tiempo.

Yo no tengo familia – respondió desviando su mirada a la ventana.

Lo siento mucho, no sabía que tus padres estuvieran muertos, pero ¿No tienes hermanos? –

Naruto no quería dar explicaciones, pero sabía que su jefe no iba a estar en paz si no le mencionaba al menos algo para saciar su inesperada curiosidad. Pero tenía que ser claro con él, que fuera su supuesto "novio" no tenía porque saber cosas de su vida personal.

Jamás dije que estuvieran muertos – dijo Naruto de manera sombría.

¿No sabes quiénes son? – cuestionó de nueva cuenta Sasuke.

Tampoco dije eso – alzó un poco la voz – me gustaría cambiar de tema –

Eso no es justo cariño, yo ya te conté de mi familia –

Yo no lo pedí, lo has hecho voluntariamente no tenías porque contarte todos los detalles –

Eres un tramposo, Naruto – dijo Sasuke mientras lo miraba con otros entrecerrados.

Mira quién lo dice, tú me metiste en esto –

Bueno, bueno cambiemos de tema ¿Me contarás sobre tu familia? – volvió a preguntar el azabache.

No –

Dobe –

No me llames así –

Dobe – volvió a decir el pelinegro –

Escucha Sasuke – lo miró desesperado – te diré solo una cosa y prometes que me dejas en paz con ese tema –

Está bien –

Por un momento Naruto dudo de revelarle algo de su familia, sentía que si le contaba algo a Sasuke estaría en peligro.

Para mi familia yo ya no existo –

¿Por qué? –

Prometiste que me dejarías en paz –

¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme, planeas dejarme con la duda? –

Prometiste no preguntar más –

Pero eso no se puede considerar una información clara –

Entonces cambiemos de tema – sugirió el rubio.

Eres cruel Naruto, no te conocía así –

Te diré algo Sasuke, la curiosidad mató al gato –

Estás jugando conmigo ¿Verdad? –

Digamos que verte con esa cara llena de dudas, me divierte mucho – Naruto soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le dedicaba su jefe.

Dicho esto, Sasuke se quedó muy serio. Y él intentó concentrar su mente en la revista que la sobrecargo le había entregado antes, solo la hojeaba sin prestarle atención, pero tratando de que Sasuke no siguiera insistiendo con el tema, de hecho, solo quería inducirse al sueño para dormir y hacer de esa manera más corto el viaje. Por eso se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su asiento y como se encontraba muy cansado, no tardo mucho tiempo en quedarse dormido.

Tiempo después se despertó al sentir que alguien lo estaba llamando y cuando abrió los ojos se sintió un poco desconcertado porque no sabía con exactitud dónde se encontraba.

Naruto, estabas teniendo una pesadilla, por eso te he despertado – dijo Sasuke con seriedad. Naruto sintió un extraño calor al sentir las manos de su jefe sobre las suyas y quedó perplejo por un momento.

¿Estuve haciendo mucho ruido? –

Un poco, sí – le respondió mirándolo a los ojos –

Gracias por despertarme, has hecho lo mejor – agradeció el gesto el rubio.

¿Sueles tener muchas pesadillas? – preguntó el pelinegro preocupado.

De vez en cuando –

Naruto se quedó pensando acerca de su pesadilla, había soñado que su padre lo había echado de la manera más cruel que se pudiera echar a alguien, le decía cosas realmente horribles, lo había corrido peor que a una bestia.

Oye Naruto, regresa por favor, es claro que no quieres estar en ese mundo – le dijo Sasuke.

Bueno… es que no me es fácil dejar de pensar en eso –

Yo sé que, para muchos, el pasado no es agradable, pero tienes que superarlo –

Me sorprendes Uchiha, no pensé que pudieras dar consuelo a alguien – comentó Naruto tratando de cambiar de tema.

Eso ha sido muy duro, Naruto –

Lo sé, pero tú tienes la culpa –

Bueno, supongo que me lo merezco – admitió serio - ¿Qué te ha dicho Gaara de que has venido conmigo? –

Nada – respondió sin agregar nada.

¿No le parece raro que vengas conmigo? – cuestionó el pelinegro sabiendo que había gato encerrado.

No –

Espera, yo sé que hay algo más, no sabe que vienes como mi novio ¿Verdad? –

Bueno, tú no le gustas nada a Gaara, por eso no creí conveniente decirle – confesó el rubio.

¿Qué no le gusto? ¡Vaya novedad! –

No tienes por qué gustarle a todo el mundo, a mí tampoco me gustas –

En realidad, a ti no te gusta mi manera de ser, pero a Gaara… - lo pensó un momento – supongo que tiene miedo de que me fije en ti –

Yo le dije que no despiertas ningún tipo de interés en mí, Sasuke –

Lo sé – suspiro – me lo haces notar cada día –

Después de la conversación, no volvieron a hablar en todo el viaje. Naruto estaba seguro que su acompañante no dejaba de mirarlo con especial atención y eso de alguna manera lo molestaba, porque dentro de su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer un calor que no tenía explicación, al menos no por ahora.

Continuará…


	3. Hola, Francia

**Capítulo 3: Hola Francia **

Por inconvenientes con el clima y las pistas de aterrizaje, llegaron muy tarde a la ciudad de la moda y del amor, pero aun así podían ver la puesta de sol, lástima que no tuvieran tiempo para eso, pensó Naruto. La extravagante familia de Sasuke había enviado una limusina muy elegante para ellos, cosa que sorprendió mucho al rubio.

Esto es muy lujoso Sasuke – dijo Naruto al ver los asientos de piel y las tres computadoras portátiles que estaban en el interior del suntuoso vehículo.

Bueno a mi madre le encantan las comodidades y esas cosas – comentó el azabache sin darle importancia.

Con esto fácilmente puede ayudar a una escuela de bajos recursos en Irak ¿Qué no lo sabe? –

A mi madre no le preocupan esas cosas, le interesa la comodidad y el placer –

Me la describes como si fuera un mounstro, sin embargo, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Sencillo mi querido Naruto, porque es mi madre, y gracias a ella y a mi padre es que conozco los placeres de este mundo – respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Déjame decirte que eres el mentiroso número uno en todo el mundo – expresó el rubio altanero.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

Te explicaré – dijo Naruto – dices que tu familia es un desastre, y que solo quieres a tu abuelo, pero lo que tratas de hacer es ganar la confianza de tu padre y acerca de tu madre, estoy seguro de que la adoras o ¿Acaso me equivoco? –

Tú mi querido Naruto eres algo más que una cara bonito y un cuerpo precioso ¿No? –

Te recuerdo que estoy en dónde estoy gracias a mi capacidad y mi cerebro – refutó el rubio su comentario.

Y eso es magnífico – refirmó Sasuke – pero hay que reconocer que los chicos guapos con cerebro están escaseando –

Tú eres el experto en eso, yo no salgo con todos los solteros de Japón –

Ni yo, yo solo salgo con los chicos más talentosos del mundo, cariño – le guiñó el ojo mientras reía.

Eres incorregible –

No faltaba mucho para que llegaran a su destino y Naruto se encontraba un poco nervioso, pero se repetía mentalmente que no tenía por qué estarlo después de todo aquella farsa solo sería hasta el día lunes por la tarde, solo era un fin de semana y eso lo reconfortaba muchísimo.

Pero ese confort duraba poco, sobretodo porque toda aquella pantomima se trataba de un asunto familiar y a él, las cosas familiares no se le daban bien, porque su padre siempre había sido exageradamente estricto con él y eso de querer ser libre le había costado muy caro. Aún estaba pagando por eso.

Naruto se quedó estupefacto ante lo que sus ojos veían, el coche en el que iban entró a una carretera mucho mejor por las que habían venido en un principio, se encontraba rodeada por una especie de bosque, donde no muy a lo lejos de podía ver la torre Eifel. Toda la vista era espectacular pero al llegar a las afueras de la mansión de sorprendió aún más, era mucho más hermosa y más grande de lo que se había podido imaginar. Era imposible calcular cuanta gente cabía ahí o cuantas habitaciones pudiera tener.

Es hermosa, Sasuke – dijo de pronto el rubio.

Sabía que te gustaría –

¿Cómo que lo sabías? – preguntó el rubio alzando la ceja – lo dices como si me conocieras de toda la vida –

Intuición de Uchiha – respondió el otro.

Lo llamaré "Locura de Sasuke" –

Muy gracioso, cariño –

Llegaron a la puerta principal y bajaron del coche, en ese momento la puerta de mármol con un enorme espejo en el centro se abrió. Un mayordomo sumamente alto y delgado fue el encargado de recibirlos; lo que más impresionaba a Naruto no era su delgadez ni su altura sino que más bien parecía el típico matón de una película de Hollywood, sobre todo por las perforaciones en su rostro.

¿Sucede algo, Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke al ver la palidez de su rostro.

Tu mayordomo… -

¿Qué pasa con él? –

¿Es… es de verdad? –

Sasuke soltó una carcajada que dejó desconcertados tanto al rubio como al sujeto que les había abierto la puerta. Era muy extraño ver reír de esa manera tan espontánea al azabache, se veía… adorable, a su manera.

Pain, el joven quiere saber si eres un humano o un robot –

Humano por supuesto joven Uchiha – dijo el sirviente que parecía molesto, sin embargo solo era formalidad.

Es humano – dijo Sasuke al oído de Naruto provocando en este una gran molestia ¡Lo había dejado en vergüenza!

Muy gracioso Sasuke, no le haga caso señor Pain, este sujeto tiene un "buen sentido del humor" –

Lo conozco desde que es un crío – respondió el sujeto.

¿Somos los primeros o los últimos? – preguntó Sasuke.

Los últimos del día de hoy – comentó el mayordomo – por eso la cena se servirá dentro de una hora en el comedor principal –

Perfecto, eso nos dará tiempo para instalarlos – comentó el empresario – gracias, Pain.

Muy bien señor, en un momento las mucamas llevarán sus cosas a la habitación –

Sasuke guió a Naruto por unas hermosas escaleras con alfombra color rojo y de madera divinamente tallada.

¿Cuánto lleva Pain trabajando para tu familia? –

Como has oído, desde que yo era un lindo bebé – respondió el otro.

Que modesto eres… -

Gracias, es una de mis cualidades –

Sasuke, ¿Podrías darme los planos de este lugar? Temo que podría perderme – dijo Naruto sin dejar de asombrarse por lo enorme del lugar.

No te preocupes por eso – le dijo encogiendo los hombros – yo no me apartaré de tu lado –

Al escuchar aquello, el rubio sintió como sus mejillas ardían y volteó la cara para que su acompañante no pudiera verlo. No sabía por qué había reaccionado así, y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Bien Naruto, hemos llegado – anunció el azabache.

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, una enorme habitación se dejó ver, era grandísima y lujosa, la cama era colosal y tenía una pequeña salita, había también una enorme terraza y contaba con un baño privado igual de excepcional.

¿Te gusta Naruto? –

Si Sasuke, eres muy amable – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – ahora si no te importa me gustaría que me dejaras solo porque quiero tomar una ducha antes de bajar a la cena –

Creo que no puedo irme – le dijo el otro.

¿Por qué? –

Bueno, es que hay algo que no te dije –

¿Más mentiras, Sasuke? – preguntó con desaprobación.

Lo siento – lo dijo sin realmente sentirlo.

¿De qué se trata? –

Teneos que dormir en la misma habitación –

¡¿Qué?! – gritó el rubio asustado.

Por favor no grites –

¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada, maldito bastardo? –

Lo olvidé –

¿Esperas que te crea eso? –

Ese ya sería tu problema – le dijo Sasuke – pero como esto está planeado desde hace mucho y mi familia pensó que vendría con mi verdadera pareja… recuerda que no saben que solo vas a fingir –

Pero yo no tengo intención de compartir esta recámara contigo – dijo Naruto aún molesto.

Pero tienes que hacerlo, sino Karin va a sospechar, Naruto –

El rubio estaba muy enojado, jamás imaginó que tendría que pasar por una situación así, en ese instante se arrepintió de haber aceptado ayudar a aquel sujeto.

De acuerdo Sasuke, estaremos en la misma habitación, pero no en la misma cama, así que tú dormirás en el sofá – dijo Naruto.

¿Yo? –

Claro, yo soy tu invitado, es lo menos que puedes hacer – respondió el rubio.

Pero tú eres más pequeño, supongo que cabes bien en el sofá –

Sasuke, no estoy para tus bromas, así que no me tientes –

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas –

En eso, Naruto se dirigió a su maleta para sacar algo de ropa y cambiarse en el baño; Sasuke por su parte empezó a desabrochar su camisa con movimientos lentos, y por alguna extraña razón el rubio no podía apartar los ojos de las manos de su jefe hasta que este lo saco de su ensoñación.

¿Acaso quieres ayudarme, Naruto? – preguntó con voz seductora.

Naruto se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando y se sintió muy avergonzado, pero en vez de ponerse rojo de vergüenza se puso rojo de ira porque aquel detestable sujeto se había burlado de él. Por eso no le contestó y se fue directamente al baño para refrescarse un poco.

Otro factor para que el enojo del rubio aumentara era que tenían que compartir la habitación; intentando quitar ese pensamiento de su mente, Naruto solo se lavó la cara y se comenzó a arreglar, su ropa consistía en un pantalón negro ajustado que iba por dentro de sus botas, una camisa blanca con cuello "v" que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho. Aquella vestimenta lo hacía ver mucho más guapo y sexy, además había decidido dejar su cabello revuelto para darle un toque exótico y usar un collar con una hermosa piedra color turquesa. Se vio por última vez al espejo y salió del baño.

Sasuke se había vestido ya, y Naruto tuvo que admitir que lo que llevaba puesto le quedaba muy bien. Lucía unos pantalones blancos y una camisa de mangas cortas del mismo color, muy ajustada a su torso, y unos zapatos pulcramente limpios en color negro.

Te ves muy guapo, siempre he pensado que tienes mucho estilo a la hora de vestir – le dijo Sasuke al verlo.

¿No quieres que me cambie? – preguntó un poco inseguro.

Tú hasta desnudo lucirías bien – respondió el azabache con una sonrisa.

Ya basta Sasuke – reprochó el rubio completamente sonrojado.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y con la mirada se dijeron que la mentira tendría que empezar ya. Así que Sasuke fue a abrir, inmediatamente su cuello se vio rodeado por unos brazos de mujer con un aroma terriblemente malo, quizás fuera un perfume muy caro pero apestaba, pensó el azabache.

Sasuke, querido, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos – dijo una pelirroja mujer con tono sensual.

Por unos segundos Naruto observó cómo su jefe trataba de liberarse de los brazos de aquella mujer, y supuso que era su madastra, Karin, así que su trabajo estaba a punto de comenzar.

Hola – saludó Naruto con seguridad – creo que tus brazos están encima de mi novio – le lanzó una mirada desafiante y le quitó los brazos del cuello de "su novio".

Karin vio con recelo y quedó sumamente sorprendida por lo que aquel extraño rubio había hecho y le había dicho.

Espero que sus manos no se vuelvan a quedar atrapadas en algo que no le pertenece – terminó Naruto con una mirada a Sasuke.

¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó la mujer con desprecio.

Uzumaki Naruto –

Debes ser la última conquista de Sasuke – soltó con desprecio.

Eso hizo enfurecer a Naruto, ese tipo de mujeres no le caían pero para nada bien, por eso pensó que lo mejor sería contraatacar, no se iba a dejar de esa tipa.

Por supuesto, y tú debes ser Karin, la mujer de su padre –

Sasuke, querido, parece que tu novio es muy posesivo, ten cuidado porque después te tendrá a sus pies – dijo la mujer con malicia.

Eso ya lo ha hecho – respondió el azabache mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Supongo que tiene algo que los demás no tenían – expresó la mujer con enfado.

Por supuesto – afirmó Sasuke – es muy guapo, inteligente, noble y cariñoso – Naruto se sonrojó un poco cuando escuchó decir eso al otro.

Además de que yo no estoy casado y no tengo novio – dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, aunque lo último era mentira.

Pero no creas que por eso Sasuke se casará contigo, no es de ese tipo de hombres, te quiere solo para una aventura –

Nadie lo asegura – fue Sasuke él que habló –

Ahora dices eso, pero yo te conozco muy bien, Sasuke – fue lo último que esa mujer dijo ya que la voz de su esposo, Fugaku Uchiha de hizo escuchar.

Así que aquí estás – le dijo al ver a la mujer.

Hola cariño – le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa fingida – he venido a saludar a Sasuke y a su última conquista.

Durante unos segundos, Naruto pudo observar que el padre de Sasuke no parecía muy contento, pero después habló.

Me da gusto verte, hijo – miró a Sasuke, era un saludo muy frío entre padre e hijo – es un placer conocerlo, joven – lo miró a él.

Se llama Uzumaki Naruto – lo presentó el pelinegro.

Bien Naruto, espero que disfrute mucho su estancia en este lugar – sonrió levemente – Sasuke, será mejor que bajemos, conoces a tu madre y se enojará mucho después –

Lo sé papá –

Naruto intentó separarse de Sasuke pero éste le dijo que no con la cabeza, porque Karin podría empezar a sospechar. Aunque se sentía muy extraño tomado de la mano de aquel hombre, no le molestaba, sino todo lo contrario le daba una misteriosa sensación de placer.

Sasuke, ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? – le preguntó al oído.

Mikoto – respondió.

Mikoto siempre quiere llamar la atención de todo el mundo – dijo irritada Karin.

Ella puede hacerlo, ya que está en su casa – comentó Fugaku defendiendo a su ex esposa –

Tienes toda la razón, padre – terminó Sasuke aquella conversación.

Lentamente bajaron las escaleras y Naruto pudo observar que el comedor principal tenía cinco puertas enormes que llevaban a unas hermosas terrazas con vista a un lago, al jardín principal y a un inmenso bosque por el cual habían pasado cuando llegaron. Tenía además unos candelabros hermosos que parecían sacados de un palacio, su valor era incalculable.

El salón estaba lleno de personas, estaba seguro que no cabía un alma más. Naruto se sintió un poco incómodo por todo el ruido que había.

Vaya – suspiró Sasuke – parece que mi madre ha invitado a mucha gente –

Sí que tu familia es numerosa – comentó Naruto.

No todos son familia, algunos son amigos, otros ni los conozco – dijo mientras reía - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que eres el centro de atención, Naruto? –

Sí, creo que se estarán preguntando ¿Quién es ese atractivo joven que acompaña a Sasuke? – dijo con seguridad.

Tanto juntarte conmigo te ha dado un poco de modestia, ¿No? – comentó Sasuke con una amplia sonrisa.

Puede ser –

Bueno Naruto, es hora de ir con mi madre, actúa bien –

No tienes que decir eso, ten por seguro que no te defraudaré – dijo con seguro el rubio.

Antes de que llegaran a su destino, Mikoto caminó hacia ellos mientras elevaba sus brazos para rodear a su pequeño hijo en un caluroso abrazo.

Sasuke, eres un hijo realmente malvado, hace mucho tiempo que no venías a visitarme –

Madre, no exageres –

No es así, Sasuke – le dijo su madre – y este chico tan guapo y elegante ¿Es tu novio? –

Así es mamá – tomó la mano de Naruto entre la suya – él es Naruto, Naruto ella es mi madre –

Mucho gusto señora –

No, no, no, llámame Mikoto – pidió la madre del azabache – todos los amigos y parejas de mi hijo son muy bien recibidos en esta casa –

Gracias… Mikoto – agradeció el rubio.

¿Y qué edad tienes Naruto? –

Veinticinco años –

Pues ambos aparentan ser más jóvenes – dijo la mujer.

Es todo un cumplido – aseguró Naruto con cortesía.

Por nada – dijo la mujer – Sasuke quiero que conozcas a alguien muy importante –

¿A quién? – preguntó su hijo con curiosidad.

Al padre del novio de tu hermano –

¿Hay necesidad de que lo conozca? – preguntó con fastidio.

Claro que sí, vamos –

Mikoto tomó por el brazo a su hijo para conducirlo por casi toda la habitación buscando al futuro suegro de Itachi, su hermano mayor. Después de un rato lo encontraron en la hermosa puerta de la biblioteca.

Cuando llegaron, Naruto se quedó totalmente helado, no podía creer que el padre del novio del hermano de Sasuke fuera su propio padre, eso era totalmente imposible. Hubiese preferido encontrarse con su antiguo novio Kiba, pero jamás con su padre. No sabía qué hacer, su padre le había dejado claro que él ya no existía para esa familia, después de lo que había hecho. Pero no podía huir pues seguramente ya lo había visto.

Y así era, lo reconoció al instante e inmediatamente cambio su semblante serio a uno lleno de odio.

Sasuke, cariño, él es el general de la marina de Japón, Namikaze Minato – indicó la mujer – general, él es mi hijo menor, Sasuke –

Mucho gusto, señor – dijo con una pequeña reverencia – él es mi novio, Uzumaki Naruto –

Naruto vio como la cara de su padre se llenaba de asco al enterarse de que era novio de Sasuke. Sabía perfectamente lo que su padre pensaba de él, aunque jamás lo había entendido del todo. Sin embargo no iba a permitir que lo tratara mal ni que lo humillara, así que cogió valor y habló con su padre.

General, hace mucho que no nos vemos – saludó Naruto con la cara en alto – sigue igual que siempre –

Usted tampoco ha cambiado, joven – le contestó su padre con la misma manera fría.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Mikoto - ¿Ya se conocían de antes? –

El joven Uzumaki era amigo de la familia – respondió el general.

Así es – confirmó el rubio – me encantaría ver a su hijo, Deidara –

Lo verá en la boda – dijo con molestia – si me permiten, tengo que ir con mi familia – se despidió

Me saluda a su familia – dijo Naruto antes de que se fuera.

Lo haré – contestó su padre por puro compromiso.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que no iba a hacerlo porque su padre no quería que se acercara ni a sus hermanos ni a su madre, desde que lo había echado de casa lo había separado de ellos.

Ahora sabía que su familia estaba ahí y estaba dispuesto a hablar con ellos en cuanto su padre se descuidara, ojalá ellos también quieran verme, pensó Naruto.

¿De dónde conoces al general Namikaze? – preguntó Sasuke.

De mi infancia, pero no nos llevamos bien –

Eso parece pero, ¿Por qué? – cuestionó nuevamente el pelinegro.

No es un hombre fácil de tratar – Naruto respondió sin darle mucha información.

Si de eso también me di cuenta, te miraba con odio ¿Le hiciste algo? –

Quiero cambiar de tema, Sasuke –

De acuerdo – dijo sin más – eres un chico muy misterioso y eso me gusta mucho, presiento que será un fin de semana muy sugestivo.

A Naruto no le agrado oír lo que había dicho Sasuke. O mejor dicho no le había agradado la manera en la que lo había dicho, sin duda alguna para él ese fin de semana sería algo que nunca llegó a imaginar…

Continuará…


	4. Pelea familiar

**Capítulo 4: La pelea familiar.**

La cena fue magnífica y no podría esperar menos del almuerzo que se haría antes de la boda. La mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido, pues solo los habían invitado para dar a conocer en sociedad a la pareja de esposos.

Naruto pudo ver a su madre y a su hermana en la lejanía, pero ellas lo ignoraban y estaba completamente seguro que su padre tenía que ver con aquella hostil actitud, por eso su mirada triste y nostálgica.

Al parecer el capitán Namikaze ha hablado con su familia para que no se te acerquen – comentó Sasuke.

La voz del pelinegro lo sobresaltó de sobre manera, Naruto quería evitar por todos los medios posibles que Sasuke descubriera las cosas de su pasado, no quería que le tuviera lástima y no quería sentirse tan poca cosa.

Eso parece – dijo sin más.

¿Qué le has hecho para que te trate de esa manera? –

Nada, simplemente él quiere que todo lo que dice se cumpla al pie de la letra y yo… - el rubio hizo una pausa antes de continuar – a mí no me gustan ese tipo de personas.

Se puso nervioso, estuvo a punto de decir que él no había obedecido a aquel general de la marina y eso solo agrandaría el misterio y la curiosidad del empresario.

Ahora dime Naruto, ¿Cómo fue que conociste a mi futuro cuñado? – preguntó Sasuke.

Desde que éramos unos críos –

¿Es tu viejo amor de infancia? – cuestionó con cierto aire molesto que el rubio no alcanzó a percibir.

¿Deidara? Para nada, nos queremos como hermanos – dijo Naruto, a sabiendas que realmente eran hermanos de sangre.

Te creo – le dijo el azabache – no parece el tipo de hombres que te gusten –

¿Cómo sabes qué tipos de hombres me gustan? – Naruto alzó la ceja ante la afirmación que su jefe hacía.

Solo lo supuse –

El rubio giró su vista hasta donde se encontraba su hermano y el hermano de Sasuke, y en el rostro de su hermano pudo notar que no había rastro de alegría o felicidad, pareciera que lo estaban obligando a casarse con aquel hombre tan parecido físicamente a su jefe, quién sabe si en realidad era igual a Sasuke, un casanova. Naruto solo quería que su hermano fuera feliz.

Sasuke, ¿Sabes cómo se conocieron Deidara y tu hermano? –

No, no tengo idea ¿Por qué? –

Por curiosidad – le dijo Naruto sin dejar de ver a la pareja.

Yo pensé que tenías celos de mi hermano – dijo Sasuke en son de broma.

Por favor Sasuke, no bromees –

Naruto – lo llamó por su nombre con delicadeza – quiero decirte que me encantó la manera en la que trataste a mi madrastra, la dejaste helada –

Eso fue para demostrarte que se hacer bien mi trabajo – dijo el rubio con orgullo.

Eso yo ya lo sabía, muchas gracias por todo Naruto – ese agradecimiento sorprendió muchísimo al blondo pues Sasuke no era muy dado a dar las gracias.

No tienes que agradecer, bastardo – esto último lo dijo como una especie de cariño – me sentí muy bien al quitártela de encima, esa "señora" no me cayó nada bien –

Tú tampoco fuiste de su agrado –

Me da igual –

Ambos se rieron, sabían que le estaban ocultando algo muy grande a muchas personas y eso los hacía cómplices. De repente, Naruto vio que las cosas entre él y Sasuke habían cambiado, justo ahora parecían muy buenos amigos y eso de alguna extraña manera lo llenaba de satisfacción, tal parecía que su jefe no era un completo patán después de todo.

Repentinamente Sasuke miró a los ojos a Naruto y se quedó embelesado en ellos, sabía que eran de un extraño color azul zafiro, pero en ese momento le parecieron tan hermosos que se recriminó por lo haberlos visto con mayor atención en el pasado, sin pensarlo extendió su mano al rostro del rubio para poder…

¡Hey! Chicos, sus cosas en otro lado, por favor – gritó Shisui uno de los primos del azabache.

No te metas en lo que no te importa Shisui, estoy teniendo una conversación privada con mi novio – le dijo Sasuke a su pariente, después se dirigió a su supuesta pareja – no te preocupes amor, solo tiene envidia de que estoy con el chico más guapo de la mesa –

No se habían dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, pero ambos se sintieron satisfechos porque en realidad todos creían que eran una verdadera pareja de enamorados. A Naruto le encantó ese cumplido y se dio cuenta de que todos en la mesa lo observaban con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que otros comentaban que en realidad era un chico muy atractivo. No obstante la emoción no duró mucho ya que el rubio empezó a dudar de que Sasuke le hubiera dicho ese cumplido de corazón, seguramente tan solo estaba actuando.

Después de cenar volvieron al salón en donde ahí Naruto comenzó a buscar a su familia, pero solo vio a su hermano Deidara, así que fue directamente hacía él antes de que su padre los viera.

Hola Deidara – Naruto no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo.

Aléjate de mí – contestó el otro rubio.

No me digas que no me vas a hablar solo porque mi padre te lo ordenó – dijo tristemente Naruto.

No tengo porque responder eso – Deidara parecía ansioso.

¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo, Dei? –

Escapar para ti fue fácil, porque no tenías nada que perder, en cambio yo, puedo perder mucho –

No seas cruel, hermano – dijo Naruto casi al borde de las lágrimas pero las reprimió – yo perdí lo más preciado que tenía en mi vida, mi familia –

Deidara miraba a su hermano confundido, en el fondo quería abrazarlo y darle un beso, amaba a su hermano, era su familia, pero su padre lo había exiliado y ahora no podían hablar como en el pasado, su padre se lo tenía estrictamente prohibido. En ese momento, el padre de ambos se acercó y lo miró asustado.

No te me vuelvas a acercar, Naruto ¿Entendiste? –

Naruto no intentó detener a su hermano porque sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Deidara siempre había obedecido a su padre en todo, desde que había nacido hasta los diez años, su hermano pequeño había sido un niño muy dulce y especial, al que no le gustaba la guerra, las peleas, las muertes y eso había puesto furioso a su padre y por esa razón lo había enviado a la escuela militar, para que cambiara, según su padre, su carácter afeminado.

Para poder relajarse, el rubio salió a la terraza y poder tomar aire fresco. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que cierto azabache lo miraba con preocupación y lo había visto salir al balcón, pensó que se había puesto triste al enterarse de que el otro rubio se casaría con su hermano, estaba seguro que Naruto quería a su futuro cuñado, pero ¿Qué tanto?

Le hubiera encantado que Gaara estuviera con él, necesitaba esconderse en los brazos de su novio, quería sentirse querido, pero eso era imposible. Repentinamente escuchó las pisadas de alguien y se puso en guardia, pero no lo suficiente porque sintió como una mano lo jalaba violentamente del brazo.

¿Por qué demonios te has acercado a mi hijo, Naruto?, ya te he dicho que no quiero que te acerques a mi familia – le gritó Minato a su hijo.

Tú me exiliaste hasta mucho tiempo o qué ¿Ya no te acuerdas "padre"? – lo atacó remarcando la palabra padre con furia.

Porque tú te lo buscaste – respondió el general.

Muy bien "general" ya no me diga que debo o no hacer ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Naruto – yo ya no soy su hijo –

Nunca lo fuiste – replicó el otro – eres un malagradecido, porque un hijo jamás desobedece a su padre, ni se mezcla con la horda, ni se acuesta con el primero que se le pone enfrente –

Mis amigos no eran una horda – gritó el rubio – ni me acosté con el primero que se me puso enfrente, yo amaba a Kiba –

Pero él solo quería el dinero que pudo ser tuyo – le gritó su padre con más rabia.

Yo creía que él me amaba – dijo el rubio refiriéndose a su ex pareja – yo no quería su dinero, general, yo quería su amor, su comprensión y su cariño y usted nunca me lo dio –

Porque no te lo merecías –

No seré ni el primero ni el último chico que haya sido engañado ¿No cree? – Naruto se sentía muy dolido – aun así también me negó el amor de mi familia –

Porque resultaste ser una vergüenza – con cada palabra, el general Minato lo lastimaba más.

Más poca cosa resultó ser usted al echarme como un perro cuando yo pedí su ayuda – le gruño Naruto con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos azules.

No me culpes de tus estupideces, Naruto – rio con burla – nadie te dijo que aceptaras a la hija de ese hombre –

Yo también quería a esa niña, pero usted no entiendes nada de amor –

Eso no me importa, hubiera sido mejor que te hubieran metido a la cárcel por matar a esa niña, Naruto –

El rubio sintió como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría al escuchar lo que su padre le había dicho, pero por nada del mundo se dejaría vencer por ese hombre sin sentimientos.

Yo no la maté – dijo apretando los dientes – el coche patinó por la carretera al querer evitar que un camión se estrellara con nosotros –

Pero al final la policía dijo que si no lo hubieras hecho la mocosa no habría muerto –

¿Cómo iba a saberlo? – preguntó Naruto

Eso ya no importa –

Naruto se dio cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error al dejar a sus hermanos a merced de ese tirano, su padre había ganado la mayoría de las batallas pero no la guerra. Ahora tendría que cuidar de sus hermanos aunque fuera a la distancia.

Usted cree que ha ganado general, pero terminará siendo un viejo amargado, solitario y nadie lo va a querer –

¿Crees que tus estúpidas predicciones me asustan, Naruto? –

Maldito seas, padre – le gritó – ojalá te pudras en el infierno –

Al terminar de decir eso el general se marchó sumamente molesto, cosa que Naruto agradeció mucho porque sentía que ya no podía más, tenía una especie de sentimientos encontrados y eso le hacía sentir muy vulnerable.

¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Naruto al escuchar un ruido cerca de la maceta.

Creo que debería decirle a mi madre que cambie el color de estas macetas – dijo Sasuke saliendo de su escondite.

¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí, Sasuke? – el azabache solo lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada - ¡Responde! – le gritó Naruto enojado.

Estaba viendo cómo ha cambiado la terraza en los últimos años –

No estoy para bromas – Naruto estaba furioso y con los ojos llorosos.

Tenía que esperar a que el general se fuera… -

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – preguntó Naruto temeroso de la respuesta.

Bueno… yo vi que el general te seguía hasta la terraza y me preocupé mucho, no quería que te hiciera algo malo… con lo mal que se llevan… -

¿Cuánto has oído? –

Todo – respondió Sasuke

Eres un entrometido, lo que has escuchado no es de tu incumbencia, Sasuke –

Ya lo sé Naruto, pero no sabía que era tu padre, pensé otra cosa – se disculpó el azabache – y si vuelve a tratarte de esa forma, se las verá conmigo –

Naruto se sintió bien al escuchar que Sasuke lo defendería, pero sabía que ese asunto solo era entre su padre y él.

No tienes por qué cuidarme – le dijo el rubio.

Escucha Naruto, si yo elijo que tú seas mi responsabilidad así será y no acepto ningún pero –

No quiero tu lástima, Sasuke – replicó – ni siquiera te agrado –

Lo dices como si estuvieses muy convencido – le dijo con seriedad – pero en realidad te estoy llegando a apreciar un poco –

Al rubio le parecía extraño hablar de su familia y más con Sasuke, después de todo lo que habían pasado, ni siquiera a Gaara le había contado algo. Además, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, también estaba sintiendo un cariño por su jefe.

Espero que no le digas nada a nadie – le dijo Naruto en forma de advertencia.

Confía en mí, no diré nada –

Eso espero –

¿Puedo decirte algo? – Naruto asintió – siento mucho lo de la niña… y sobre ese tal Kiba…-

No Sasuke, no quiero hablar de eso, y por favor no me pongas las manos encima, no quiero compasión – dijo cuando el otro había puesto sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

No seas tan duro – le dijo Sasuke – además somos pareja –

No somos nada Sasuke y lo sabes – replicó el blondo.

¿Ni amigos? – preguntó el pelinegro con inocencia.

Naruto no pudo responder a esa pregunta porque a esas alturas ya no sabía con exactitud la respuesta, y eso dejó a Sasuke con una gran tristeza que tuvo que ocultar.

¿Quieres hablar con Itachi y decirle acerca de tu familia? – preguntó Sasuke.

Creo que sería una buena idea – respondió el rubio sorprendido de la repentina ayuda de su jefe.

De acuerdo, iremos a buscarlo –

Gracias –

Es hora de actuar nuevamente, prepárate Naruto – dijo Sasuke entrelazando su mano con la del rubio pero para cierto empresario con fama de ligón, eso ya no estaba pareciendo que fuera una actuación, había algo más…

Continuará…


	5. Despierta la pasión

**Capítulo 5: Despierta la pasión.**

La fortuna en ese momento no los acompañaba, y por desgracia Sasuke y Naruto no encontraron la oportunidad de hablar con Itachi ya que Deidara no se le despegaba ni un solo segundo. Por eso el azabache había formulado un plan pues él no era de los que hacían las cosas de manera improvisada.

Naruto, lo mejor sería esperar hasta que mi hermano se vaya a dormir –

Pero es más probable que Deidara esté con él – comentó el rubio no muy convencido –

No seas tonto – rio Sasuke – no se pueden ver antes de la ceremonia –

¿Crees en eso? –

Yo no porque no creo en el matrimonio – contestó el pelinegro – pero ten por seguro que mi madre si y seguramente le advirtió a mi hermano que por nada del mundo se le ocurra romper esa tradición, acompañada de una trágica historia de amor de un par de enamorados incautos que no cumplieron con la encomienda –

Eso es rídiculo, Sasuke ¿No crees que exageras? –

No, en cuanto lleguemos con Itachi le preguntas –

Como quieras – dijo Naruto pensado en que a veces Sasuke decía cosas sin sentido, aun siendo un Uchiha.

En ese momento el cansancio tanto físico como mental llegaron al rubio y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

Sasuke, estoy demasiado cansado, es hora de ir a la cama –

Naruto… - dijo sorprendido.

¿Qué pasa? –

No sabía que fueras tan directo, pensé que eras más romántico – comentó el azabache divertido.

¡Bastardo! – gritó Naruto – yo me refería a dormir, cada quién por su lado, no olvides que tú dormirás en el sofá –

Pero…-

Mira – susurró Naruto – es tu hermano y va a su habitación, aprovechemos para hablar con él –

Espera – el pelinegro lo agarró por la muñeca – damos a darle unos minutos para que haga sus cosas, salgamos un momento al balcón para que no se te cierren esos hermosos ojos –

El aire tan fresco y esa brisa que le tocaba la cara le había caído muy bien a Naruto que literalmente se estaba muriendo de sueño, pero tenía que prevenir al hermano de Sasuke, después de todo él le parecía un buen sujeto y quería lo mejor para su hermano también.

¡Qué bonito lugar, Sasuke! – exclamó el rubio viendo gran parte de los jardines de la mansión exquisitamente decorados.

Claro que sí, es hermoso – confirmó el empresario.

Deberías estar más tiempo aquí que en la oficina –

Lo sé, pero creo que ahora querré estar más tiempo allá que aquí – dijo Sasuke tocando con suavidad la mejilla izquierda del rubio.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Sasuke? – preguntó el otro confundido por la acción del mayor.

Me porto cariñoso contigo ¿Por qué? –

Eso es lo que te pregunto yo a ti – por más rara que le parecía la actitud de Sasuke no apartó la mano de su rostro ni hizo movimiento alguno para alejarse de él.

Karin nos está espiando y si no te hago ningún cariño pensará que no te quiero y se me echará encima – dijo con dulzura como si le estuviera diciendo palabras de amor - ¿Te he dicho que su perfume huele muy mal? –

Esa mujer es una verdadera molestia – Naruto hizo un tierno puchero, se veía tan dulce.

Naruto, te voy a besar –

¿Qué? – el rubio preguntó sumamente sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

No tengo otro remedio –

Pero Sasuke… yo… -

Tan solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar – le susurró el moreno al oído mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

En un principio solo había sido un roce de labios y mezcla de respiraciones, pero el cuerpo de Naruto no podía asimilar las órdenes de su cerebro de alejarse del azabache porque un extraño calor lo invadió por completo dejándolo a merced de Sasuke; ambos necesitaban más y más, no estaban satisfechos con lo que habían probado y la necesidad iba en aumento por ambas partes.

Naruto le rodeó el cuello y entrelazó sus dedos para atraer hacía él, la boca de su jefe que sabía tan bien y que no quería soltar. Al sentir esa sutil caricia, el azabache acercó más su cuerpo con el del rubio para quedar tan juntos que parecían uno solo, la boca de Sasuke buscó con desesperación la del blondo, y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron ambos dejaron escaparan un placentero gemido de placer. Con el beso, ambos chicos fueron perdiendo el control, hasta el punto en el que Naruto empezaba a acariciar el pecho de Sasuke de una manera tan sensual sin despegar en ningún momento las manos de él.

La escena tenía encolerizaba a Karin que al verlos se puso tan furiosa que lanzó una maceta por la terraza y se fue de donde estaba escondida, eso los hizo regresar al mundo real; se miraron y se sorprendieron mucho de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

¿Qué ha pasado con nosotros, Naruto? – preguntó el azabache sin poder creer lo que había hecho con su compañero.

Esto no puede estar pasando – respondió el otro mirando al suelo.

Ni yo lo puedo creer – dijo con sinceridad el otro, no esperaba sentirse como se sintió al besar a Naruto.

No quiero que pienses que soy… -

Yo no pienso nada malo de ti – lo interrumpió Sasuke.

Esto no va a volver a pasar, Sasuke – dijo el blondo con seguridad.

Yo también deseo eso – el pelinegro no sonaba muy convencido.

Será mejor que vayamos a hablar con tu hermano –

No creo que sea conveniente –

¿Por qué? –

¿Ves aquella ventana? – señaló Sasuke una ventana de la mansión recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte del rubio – pues está apagada, eso quiere decir que probablemente mi hermano ya esté dormido –

Entonces tenemos que dejarlo descansar, mañana es su gran día –

Eso espero – dijo Sasuke sin quitar la vista de la ventana de la habitación de Itachi.

Ambos caminaron a la habitación en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada, no iban tomados de la mano pues la mayoría de las personas estaban ya descansando y no tenían por qué aparentar nada. A decir verdad, era una locura que ambos se odiarán y se sintieran atraídos, no podía pasar ni aunque estuvieran en un universo paralelo.

Al llegar a la habitación, Sasuke inmediatamente entró al baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes y al salir de dispuso a preparar el sofá para poder descansar.

Una vez que Sasuke salió del baño, el rubio entró y lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara con agua helada. La última semana había estado mucho más loca que de costumbre, y lo que había hecho apenas diez minutos atrás también, jamás pasó por su cabeza que algún día besaría a Sasuke, pero él se encargaría de que no volviera a suceder.

Al salir del baño, se dirigió a la cama e inmediatamente apagó la luz. Agradeció mentalmente que su jefe haya cumplido con su palabra de dormir en el sofá. Al taparse completamente, desde ese momento solo se podía escuchar el ruido del reloj.

Al rubio le costó mucho trabajo quedarse dormido, en parte porque Sasuke lo había besado de una manera tan salvaje y tan tierna a la vez, que sintió algo extraño, algo que nunca había sentido con Gaara. Otro motivo para no poder dormir era su padre, ese hombre que lo había humillado y tratado como una basura.

Cuando por fin se quedó dormido comenzó a tener un sueño, el mismo sueño que lo estaba persiguiendo desde hace tiempo atrás, pero más que un mal sueño, era la realidad por la que atravesaba en aquel momento de su vida. Lo primero que aparecía en su pesadilla era él mismo escondido en su pequeño departamento con la luz apagada porque no tenía dinero para pagar el alquiler, y el casero siempre iba y le cobrara a muy tempranas horas, por eso apagaba la luz. Además, tenía una boca más que alimentar desde que Kiba lo había abandonado con la hija de éste último, no podía llegar tarde al trabajo porque si no lo echarían, ya que siempre se le hacía tarde por culpa de ese casero.

Ya lo había despedido de varios empleos por llegar tarde y por llevar a la hija de Kiba, pero no tenía quién la cuidara, también lo habían despedido porque se enfermaba constantemente ya que no se alimentaba bien y dormía muy poco, muchas veces dejó de comer para poder alimentar a la hija de su ex novio.

La escena de su sueño cambiaba, ahora estaba con su jefe y éste lo despedía por los constantes retrasos, ahora ya solo le quedaba el trabajo de barrer y lavar los baños de una carnicería que poco a poco se iba quedando sin clientes. La escena volvió a cambiar, ahora era perseguido por su padre con una pistola como si él fuera una presa y su padre un cruel cazador.

Las pesadillas de Naruto eran muy duras con él, se movía en la cama como si estuviese poseído, y sus gritos y quejidos eran cada vez más fuertes.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con pesadez al escuchar ruidos al otro lado de la habitación e inmediatamente se levantó para ver qué era lo que pasaba, al ver cómo se movía el rubio en la cama no dudó en ir a ayudarlo y lo movió con suavidad.

Naruto, cariño, estás soñando muy feo, tienes que salir de ahí, por favor –

El mal sueño de Naruto tenía una variación, ahora se escuchaba como una voz lo llamaba con dulzura, era como una luz al final del túnel, se aferró a la voz pues quería saber quién era, quién lo llamaba, quién acudía a su rescate, luchaba para despertar hasta que lo consiguió.

¿Sasuke? –

Menos mal que has despertado, has estado llorando mucho, cariño – le dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba su cabello.

¿Te desperté? – preguntó nervioso – lo siento mucho, en el avión también te molesté y yo… si te hubiese dicho que esto me pasa quizás hubieras cambiado de chico, eso sería lo mejor… -

No digas tonterías, Naruto –

No lo son –

No me arrepiento de haberte traído conmigo, Naruto –

Gracias… - dijo el rubio bajando la mirada sonrojado.

¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó Sasuke con dulzura.

No, estoy bien –

El azabache regresó a su improvisada cama una vez que dejó al rubio en la suya para intentar dormir nuevamente; por su parte Naruto intentó no moverse ni hacer demasiado ruido para que así Sasuke pudiera descansar.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio, lentamente se levantó de la cama y se acercó al balcón para mirar la hermosa luna y el paisaje nocturno.

¿Aún no puedes dormir, Naruto? –

¡Sasuke! Pensé que ya estabas dormido, no quiero que no duermas por mi culpa –

Yo esperaba que tú te durmieras primero pero al parecer ya no vamos a dormir ninguno de los dos – sonrió de lado.

Lo siento, no quiero causar molestias –

Oye Naruto, no esperaras a que duerma como bello durmiente después de que sé que tú no puedes dormir – regañó el otro – tienes miedo de tener esa pesadilla otra vez ¿Verdad? –

Pero tú debes descansar – desvió la pregunta el rubio.

No, dime ¿De qué se trata ese sueño? –

De muchos aspectos de mi vida – respondió sin dar demasiados detalles.

Supongo que tu padre, tu antiguo novio y su hija tienen algo que ver ¿No? –

Si –

¿Antes habías hablado con alguien de esto, verdad? –

No, con nadie – el azabache se sorprendió, así que él era el primero…

Pues deberías haberlo hecho – dijo con suavidad – Naruto, guardar las cosas puede ser muy doloroso, será mejor que sueltes todo lo que tienes guardado –

Naruto sabía que Sasuke tenía mucha razón, el hablar con alguien podía ser una buen solución para no sentir tanto pesar en su alma, pero es que en el pasado nadie quiso escucharlo por eso se lo había quedado él, y ahora le era muy difícil hablar.

¿Serás mi hombro derecho? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa tímida.

Claro que si – respondió el azabache – yo no juzgo a nadie y se guardar muy bien los secretos – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

¿Por dónde empezar? –

Te propongo que por el principio, Naruto –

Bueno… en el pasado mi vida fue un total desastre, y después que conocí a Kiba todo fue peor –

A excepción de esa niña ¿No? – preguntó Sasuke.

Tienes razón, aunque esa niña no era mi hija yo la llagué a querer mucho y sus últimos días de vida los pasó conmigo, por eso no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de su muerte –

Pero tú no tuviste la culpa, él nunca debió dejarla contigo, y no porque no la pudieras cuidar, sino porque a un hijo nunca se le abandona –

Ya lo sé, pero… - suspiró

No te culpes por eso Naruto, ¿Volviste a ver a ese tipo? –

No, jamás – respondió – nunca me dijo mucho sobre él, muchas cosas eran un completo misterio, me dejó con muchas deudas y yo no tenía cómo pagarlas –

¿Fue entonces que fuiste con tu padre? –

Sí, pero ni siquiera me dejó entrar a la casa, a pesar de su educación militar aceptó a regañadientes que me gustasen los hombres, pero obviamente debía estar con alguien de clase, de buena familia… yo amaba a Kiba, un chico pobre y… a sus ojos un don nadie – relataba el rubio – cuando le dije lo de la niña me dijo cosas horribles…

Ya me imagino que cosas – dijo enojado el pelinegro - ¿Después que pasó? –

Cuando me iba de la casa, estaba dispuesto a vender mis pocas pertenencias, entre esas pertenencias estaba mi coche, y así hubiera sido si no fuera que en la carretera un conductor de un camión de carga estaba cansado e iba manejando al mismo tiempo, cuando yo giré el volante para que el vehículo no se estrellará con nosotros, mi carro patinó y nos caímos por una barranca, así fue como murió la niña –

Naruto, no se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke lo había llevado a la cama y estaban sentados, su jefe lo tenía entre sus brazos y que le acariciaba la espalda de manera dulce, eso lo hacía derramar sus lágrimas con mucha más tranquilidad en vez de sentirse incómodo. Tenía que reconocer que Uchiha Sasuke, a pesar de la mala fama que tenía era un hombre muy gentil.

¿Sabes algo, Sasuke? –

¿Qué pasa?

Jamás pensé que iba a llorar por esto delante de ti –

Uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar en el futuro – le dijo con seriedad – pero me da gusto que hayas podido desahogarme un poco –

Gracias, Sasuke –

No hay nada que debas agradecer, ahora dime Naruto ¿Crees que puedas dormir? –

Creo que sí –

Y eso era cierto, pues sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle mucho, pero quería disfrutar unos momentos más en los brazos de Sasuke, porque le brindaban mucha seguridad.

Sasuke escuchó que la respiración del rubio ese tornaba más tranquila, seguramente ya se había dormido, pero no quería molestarlo, así que se acostó en la cama y encima de él colocó medio cuerpo del rubio, después con una sábana los tapó a ambos. Esa sería la noche más tranquila para Uzumaki Naruto.

**Continuará… **


	6. Necesidad

**Capítulo 6: Necesidad**

Naruto se despertó con una sensación placentera por lo que no pudo evitar dar un largo y profundo suspiro. Frotó su mejilla contra la almohada y cuando lo hizo pudo notar que no se trataba de una almohada común, así que levantó un poco la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era el pecho de un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, era el pecho desnudo, níveo y bien formado de Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, y después fue recordando lo que la noche anterior había pasado, sin embargo, no lograba entender era el por qué el azabache estaba dormido con él.

El rubio no pudo evitar apreciar el cuerpo de Sasuke, el cual no poseía ni un solo gramo de grasa extra, todo estaba perfecto, hasta la piel, esa piel blanca y suave. Los ojos de Naruto se guiaron solos recorriendo sus piernas, sus muslos y su exquisito abdomen; se preguntó que se sentiría tocar la piel aterciopelada de Sasuke, seguro que sería una sensación celestial.

Después de mucho pensarlo, tocó el pecho del pelinegro y no se había equivocado su piel era muy suave, y al contacto con esa piel, Naruto sintió un escalofrío, su cuerpo poco a poco empezó a calentarse y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Tarde de dio cuenta que la respiración de Sasuke era mucho más rápida y agitada y temiendo lo peor levantó su vista para encontrarse con la mirada coqueta y sensual del joven empresario.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Naruto supo que deseaba al empresario, pero no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un chico más de la lista de conquistas de Sasuke, no podía dejarse llevar por la pasión como lo había hecho con Kiba, tendría sexo con y por amor, debía dejar de lado la lujuria. Pero el rubio no conocía los planes del pelinegro, pues este entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello rubio y lo acercó a su rostro para que sus bocas quedaran unidas.

El beso era de una intensidad enloquecedora, parecía como si ambos quisieran devorarse con ese íntimo contacto, era un beso que buscaba placer sin medida. Ambos cuerpos respondían a la estimulante caricia, sus manos se movían al compás del mismo.

¡Oh Sasuke! – gimió el rubio mientras el mencionado dejaba su boca y se trasladaba a la parte más sensible de Naruto, su cuello.

Naruto estaba atrapado en un mar de placer, del cual sabía que debía de salir pero a la vez no quería dejar de experimentar tantas emociones que lo llenaban por completo. No recordaba haberse sentido así con su ex novio.

Por desgracia la pasión no les duró mucho porque alguien llamó a la puerta y ambos se quedaron quietos al mismo tiempo, sabían que debían hablar acerca de lo que les estaba pasando, pero no era el momento para hacerlo.

Yo iré a abrir – dijo Naruto corriendo hacía la puerta, antes de abrir volvió su vista hacia la cama y notó que Sasuke ya no estaba. Seguramente se había metido al baño, pensó. Al abrir la puerta se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era su hermana menor, Ino.

¡Ino! – gritó al ver a su pequeña hermana y la abrazó con mucho cariño – me da mucho gusto verte hermana, te he echado tanto de menos, a Deidara y a mi madre también – el rubio notó que su hermana no le decía nada y temió lo peor – lo lamento quizás tú no quieras que yo me acerque a ustedes –

No seas bobo Naruto, he venido porque te extraño tanto, te quiero mucho -

Yo también te quiero Ino – la volvió a abrazar.

Me has hecho mucha falta, Naruto, tú eres mi héroe –

No digas tonterías – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos de pura felicidad.

En ese preciso momento entró Sasuke con una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza mientras se secaba el cabello.

Buenos días chicos – saludó como si nada.

A Naruto se le subió la sangre al cerebro al ver a Sasuke con tan solo una toalla y algunas gotas de agua escurriendo traviesamente por su pecho.

Amor – llamó el pelinegro al rubio – sé que tengo el poder de dejarte sin hablar, pero no me vas a presentar a la chica, cariño – le dijo Sasuke al ver como lo miraba.

Sasuke, ella es mi hermana Ino – respondió con cara de "te voy a matar" – Ino, él es Sasuke el hermano de Itachi –

Un placer Ino – saludó Sasuke – soy el novio de tu hermano – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona – pero después charlamos, iré a ponerme algo de ropa – se acercó a Naruto y depositó un tierno beso en su frente – ahorita nos vemos, cielo –

El placer el mío, Sasuke – dijo Ino fascinada con el pelinegro, que después de despedirse de su novio de fue a cambiar - ¿Cómo le haces Naruto? Dime tu secreto –

¿De qué hablas? –

Verás, a mi Kiba no me caía nada bien, a leguas se veía que era un mentiroso e interesado, pero era guapo ahora me entero que sales con el cuñado de Deidara y no solo eso, el tipo está como quiere, no es guapo, es guapísimo, todo un dios griego, siempre consigues chicos así –

Pues que pena, pero Sasuke ya no está disponible – dijo Naruto molesto pero después reaccionó, el azabache si estaba disponible, no tenía pareja y él solo era un actor que hacía su trabajo, no terminó de pensar porque en ese preciso momento llegó "su novio".

Siéntense aquí chicos – comentó Sasuke.

No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo – dijo la chica – sabes cómo es papá –

Ambos son personas muy atractivas – dijo de la nada el azabache al ver que los hermanos eran muy parecidos – pero Naruto es el dueño de mi corazón –

Los hermanos pudieron hablar acerca del pasado y de todos los años en los que Naruto no estuvo en casa, sin duda alguna la pequeña Ino la había pasado muy mal sin su hermano mayor, para había salido adelante para reencontrase con él.

Ino estaba sentada en un sillón, mientras que los chicos estaban en otro, y Sasuke pasaba su brazo por el cuello del rubio, en un tierno abrazo.

Nunca te metas con Naruto cuando está enojado – dijo Ino haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara.

Por favor Ino, que cosas dices –

Solo la verdad, hermano, tú eres el más guapo, el más talentoso, el más rebelde, el más enojón, y el más apasionado de los tres –

Eso de apasionado habrá que investigarlo – habló Sasuke besando la mejilla de su novio.

En ese momento el reloj sonó.

Lo siento hermano, ya son las nueve y tengo que irme, mi padre quiere que estemos en la mesa a las nueve en punto –

Lo entiendo – dijo con tristeza el rubio - ¿Volveremos a hablar?

Claro que si tonto – dijo su hermana dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Iré a ver que no haya nadie cerca – dijo Sasuke y se fijó que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo – creo que es hora de que salgas Ino –

Los hermanos se despidieron y la chica salió de la habitación para perderse en una de las esquinas de la gigantesca casa de la madre de Sasuke.

Tu hermana es muy simpática, me ha caído bien – comentó Sasuke.

Pues es mi hermana ¿Qué esperabas? – bromeó el rubio.

Vaya, vaya, mira que juntarte conmigo te ha cambiado por completo –

Ambos chicos se rieron con complicidad, pero cuando dejaron de hacerlo, recordaron lo que había pasado antes que de Ino hubiera interrumpido ese mágico momento.

Sasuke… lo que ha pasado ha sido un terrible error –

Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo el azabache con un tono de tristeza.

No quiero que esta situación de vuelva a repetir - el rubio tampoco sonaba muy convencido –

Ni yo, no esperaba sentirme atraído por ti, por eso te pedí a ti el favor de venir conmigo –

Lo sé –

Si yo no te agradara no tendríamos ningún problema en fingir – dijo Sasuke como culpando al rubio, más en broma que hablando en serio.

Siempre me has caído mal Sasuke, es más ahora mismo te odio mucho, te detesto y creo que eres de lo peor – sus palabras no parecían sinceras.

¿Ah sí? Entonces dígame "señor odio a Sasuke" ¿Por qué respondiste a mi beso? –

¿Me estás culpando a mí de que tus manos y tus labios no se estén quietos? – el rubio preguntó sorprendido.

Lo que quiero decir es que la culpa de esto la tienes tú, Naruto, y todo por el beso de anoche – dijo el azabache de lo más tranquilo.

¡Pero si tú me besaste a mí! – Naruto no creía que el otro lo culpara de la tensión que había entre ambos – según porque la Karin esa estaba cerca –

Bueno, pero ¿Quién estaba tocando el cuerpo de quién hace unos minutos atrás? – preguntó Sasuke sintiéndose triunfante.

¿Me lo recordarás toda la vida? –

Sasuke dios dos pasos para quedar más cerca del rubio, pero este se alejó asustado.

Naruto, no iba a tocarte –

Lo sé, porque yo no te lo iba a permitir –

No seas tonto, no quiero volver a tocarte –

No tienes idea de lo bien que me hace escuchar tus palabras – dijo el rubio.

Mira Naruto, la culpa es de ambos, no solo tuya no solo mía, una pasión ha nacido entre los dos y será difícil apagarla –

Es fácil, Sasuke – aseguró el otro, sin embargo no se escuchaba convincente – no más besos, ni abrazos, ni caricias y además solo es por él día de hoy, porque esta misma noche estaremos de vuelta en casa –

Trata hecho – dijo el pelinegro dándole la mano.

Bien –

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, hasta que Sasuke dijo:

Si quieres ayudar a que no te toque más, ¿Podrías ponerte algo mpas de ropa que esta bata por favor? –

Lo haré, pero primero me iré a duchar y después nos iremos a ver a tu hermano –

Naruto caminó con paso firme hasta el baño y cerró la puerta, cinco segundos después volvió a salir porque había olvidado meter su ropa, Sasuke lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y de pie con una gran sonrisa; el rubio pasó a su lado para volver al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta se giró a su jefe.

Si no te he matado para el final del día, puedes considerarte un tipo afortunado, Sasuke –

El susodicho no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas por lo que el pequeño rubio le había dicho.

Mientras tanto, Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, jamás pensó que algún día se sentiría atraído por Sasuke, pero tenía que reconocer que la atracción había nacido desde que se habían conocido, y era fácil apreciarlo porque siempre se la pasaban peleando, y eso no era otra cosa que atracción oculta en supuesto odio.

Iba a ser sumamente difícil salir de esa situación, después de todo ambos eran humanos con necesidades, pero si las cosas iban demasiado lejos, su relación podía quedar muy mal, incluso peor de lo que era antes y quizás se volvería en odio verdadero.

Una vez que terminó de ducharse, se vistió, se arregló y salió del baño. Notó como Sasuke se peinaba.

¿Te ocurre algo, Naruto? – preguntó el azabache mientras el rubio lo miraba.

¿Crees que tu mamá esté en estos momentos con Itachi? –

No lo creo, pero tenemos que darnos prisa para alcanzar a mi hermano solo – comentó Sasuke.

Bien, solo me peinaré –

Yo me pondré la chaqueta del traje hasta más tarde –

De todos modos luces bien así, Sasuke – dijo el rubio con sinceridad.

¿Yo también puedo hacerte cumplidos? -

Antes ya lo habías hecho – dijo el rubio.

Sí, pero no quiero que pienses que quiero romper el trato –

Será mejor que nos vayamos, Sasuke –

Ambos chicos salieron de su habitación para ir en busca de Itachi, que su alcoba se encontraba al otro lado de la casa, toda una aventura para el rubio. Al llegar, Sasuke tocó la puerta de manera muy peculiar, cosa que dejó muy intrigado a Naruto.

Con esa forma de tocar la puerta trataban de esconderse de alguien – preguntó el rubio.

Por lo general, era de nuestros padres, cuando hacíamos algo y ellos querían castigarnos – respondió Sasuke.

¿Hacían muchas travesuras? –

Yo más que Itachi – reconoció.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el chico que la abrió era muy atractivo y muy parecido a Sasuke. Cabello increíblemente negro, incluso mucho más oscuro que el de su hermano menor, además de más largo que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y completamente liso. Sus ojos eran negros, más alto que Sasuke y de piel blanca.

Sasuke ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó el chico con los brazos cruzados.

Sí, yo también me alegro de verte, Itachi – expresó el azabache menor en tono sarcástico.

Claro que me da gusto verte, tonto – abrazó a su hermano mientras notaba la presencia del rubio.

Hemano, él es Naruto – dijo señalando al rubio – Naruto, él es mi hermano mayor, Itachi –

Es un placer conocerte, Naruto – extendió su mano – seguro eres el novio de mi hermano –

El gusto es mío – respondió – y sí, soy el novio de tu hermano – lo último lo dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Itachi, tenemos algo que decirte, pero a solas – dijo Sasuke metiendo a su hermano y a su novio a la habitación.

¿Qué es lo que han hecho, traviesos? –

Itachi, ¿Por qué siempre piensas que he hecho algo? – preguntó el menor lo de Uchiha con fingida molestia.

Porque te conozco muy bien Sasuke – dijo – por algo eres mi hermano –

Bien, después hablamos de Sasuke y sus aventuras – dijo Naruto algo molesto.

¿Ves lo que ocasionas, hermanito? – preguntó Itachi – tu novio se ha molestado.

Itachi, venimos a hablarte del general Namikaze Minato – dijo Sasuke ya poniéndose serio.

¿Qué pasa con él? –

Yo soy su hijo – confesó el rubio.

¿Qué? – Itachi preguntó consternado – yo pensé que solo tenía un hijo –

No te sientas mal – comentó Naruto – mucha gente piensa eso porque él me exilio hace muchos años de la familia - relataba el rubio – yo fui el primero en nacer, después Deidara y al final la pequeña Ino –

Pues ahora que lo dices, los tres se parecen mucho, pero Ino y tú se parecen más – comentó Itachi.

Itachi, no quiero que pienses que he venido a impedir la boda… -

Lo sé Naruto, creo que estás preocupado porque sabes tan bien como lo sé yo, que tu padre es una persona despiadada – dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a ambos – eso lo he descubierto desde hace tiempo –

Eres muy observador – halagó Naruto.

Por algo es mi hermano – presumió Sasuke.

No tienes por qué preocuparte, Naruto - dijo Itachi – yo me encargaré de que tu hermano esté bien y alejado de tu padre.

Es muy amable – dijo Naruto tranquilo de dejar a su hermano en tan buenas manos. ¿Por qué Sasuke no era como su hermano?

No es amabilidad – contestó el azabache mayor – es amor, yo amo a Deidara, es la persona más importante para mí –

¿En verdad lo amas? –

¿Por qué lo dudas? – respondió Itachi con una pregunta.

Pues porque alguien – dijo mirando a Sasuke – me dijo que quizás lo hacías sin amor –

¡Sasuke! – gritó su hermano - ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas dicho a tu novio eso de mí? – preguntó molesto – eres realmente malvado.

Me las vas a pagar – dijo el menor de los hermanos a Naruto en voz baja.

¿Qué dices, cariño? – preguntó Naruto de forma traviesa – Es que no te escuchó –

No me provoques Naruto – advirtió – aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz –

Bien chicos, después se pelean – dijo Itachi tratando de tranquilizarlos – verás Naruto, mi hermano dice que el amor no existe y que el matrimonio no dura y yo también pensaba así, pero para mí fortuna, encontré a tu hermano –

Y todo es felicidad – dijo Sasuke terminando el sermón de su hermano.

Pues aunque no lo creas algún día te encontrarás atrapado en la magua del amor – amenazó su hermano mayor.

Ya, ya, será mejor que nos vayamos porque a este paso vas a terminar llorando – Sasuke se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó fuertemente – Que seas muy feliz, Itachi –

Gracias, Sasu –

Yo también deseo que seas muy feliz – le dijo Naruto – y por favor cuida mucho a mi hermano –

Gracias Naruto, y no te preocupes, cuidaré siempre a Dei –

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación del futuro esposo de Deidara.

Naruto, hace tiempo que quiero hacerte una pregunta –

¿De qué se trata, Sasuke? –

¿Por qué tú eres Uzumaki y tu familia Namikaze? –

Uzumaki es el apellido de soltera de mi madre – explicó – me lo puse cuando mi padre me exilio, y no te imaginas el lio que pasé para quitarme el apellido Namikaze.

Ya veo – dijo Sasuke – vayamos a comer algo –

Bien –

Naruto, extrañamente no tenía hambre, pero estar rodeados de gente le ayudaría a pasar menos horas a solas con Sasuke, sabía muy bien qué consecuencias traerían esos momentos, por eso quería tomar precauciones. Sin embargo, una parte de su mente, una muy pequeña, según él, le decía que se dejara llevar por lo que Sasuke le hacía sentir, pero ¿Qué pasaría después?

**Continuará… **


	7. Celos

**Capítulo 7: Celos**

La ceremonia de la boda fue la mejor que Naruto haya visto en su vida. Toda había salido conforme a lo planeado, ambos novios habían estado muy guapos, la iglesia magnífica y todos los invitados habían asistido.

Naruto miraba a su lado izquierdo, pues de ese lado se encontraba su familia, pero lo ignoraban, seguramente por órdenes de su tirano padre.

Sintió como la mano de Sasuke tocaba la suya y no pudo evitar voltear su mirada a él, éste miraba con atención a los novios y el rubio puro contemplar la cara tan perfecta que el azabache poseía, se encontraba muy tranquilo y sus rasgos le parecieron muy lindos; el estar a un lado de Sasuke lo hacía comenzar a sentir sensaciones que ni con Kiba sintió, era un extraño calor que se lo comía por dentro. Quería que esos sentimientos desaparecieran de su mente, ya no quería atormentarse más.

Al terminar la ceremonia, todos había salido de la iglesia a tomarse las tradicionales fotos con la nueva pareja de esposos, Naruto se negaba a salir en ellas porque después de todo no iba a formar parte de esa familia por mucho tiempo, pero Sasuke insistió mucho y además, Karin estaba muy cerca de ellos.

Aunque solo sea por hoy, eres parte de la familia – le dijo Sasuke al oído.

Sabes que no tengo derecho a estar aquí – replicó el rubio en su defensa.

Karin nos está observado – dijo el azabache mordiendo su oreja.

¡Sasuke no hagas eso! – reprochó riendo.

Vaya, ahora sé cuál es tu punto débil – expresó Sasuke con una sonrisa triunfal.

Una vez que se tomaron las fotos con la pareja, era momento de los saludos y los buenos deseos, y Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que muchos de ellos no eran de corazón, porque eran más de doscientos invitados y la verdad dudaba que su hermano y el propio Itachi conocieran a toda esa gente. Itachi saludó con especial cariño a su rubio cuñado y a su egocéntrico hermano menor, esperando a verlos muy pronto.

Sin embargo, Deidara solo saludó de mano a su cuñado y a Naruto decidió ignorarlo, nadie le dio importancia a ese hecho, solo Itachi, Sasuke y el propio Naruto.

Aprovechando la oportunidad de que todos estaban envueltos en abrazos y felicitaciones, Karin no dejó pasar la oportunidad de abrazar a su hijastro menor y decirle que se sentía muy feliz de que su hermano hubiera encontrado una pareja estable. Por lo que le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y lo abrazó con gran entusiasmo que pareciera Sasuke había sido el que se había casado. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Fugaku que al ver lo que aquella mujer había hecho se puso furioso, Naruto se dio cuenta de eso, y nació en él una oleada inesperada de celos que se apoderaron de su ser y decidió hacer una pequeña venganza, no se iba a dejar de esa mujer, y si quería guerra él se la iba a dar. Con paso tranquilo se le acercó a la pelirroja.

No vuelvas a hacer eso con Sasuke - le dijo apretándole el brazo – no sabes de lo que soy capaz – advirtió.

¿De qué me estás hablando? – se hizo la inocente.

No te hagas Karin, yo soy mucho más directo que Sasuke yo no me ando con rodeos y no me va a importar que seas la mujer del padre de MI novio – Naruto enfatizó la palabra MI.

No me amenaces Naruto – la mujer sonrió con malicia – te sientes importante porque Sasuke está contigo, pero no será por mucho tiempo –

Si no es por mucho tiempo, yo me encargaré que no seas tú la causante de destrozar mi noviazgo, que te quede claro – Naruto estaba muy molesto. El rubio divisó a su hermana a lo lejos y se alejó de esa odiosa mujer para ir a saludarla.

Tan solo pudo darle un pequeño abrazo a su pequeña hermana ya que su padre estaba ahí, a su madre solo le pudo murmurar un "te quiero" en el oído y se alejó de ahí porque sus lágrimas estaban a punto de traicionarlo. De pronto sintió que unas manos se colocaban en sus hombros.

Lo siento mucho Naruto, se que lo estás pasando muy mal – dijo Sasuke tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Lo superaré – respondió el rubio.

Tómate este whisky, te caerá bien –

Gracias, Sasuke –

Ahora tenemos que asegurarnos que tu hermana y tu madre salgan de las manos del general – afirmó con seguridad el azabache.

¿Tenemos? –

No pienso dejarte solo Naruto, ahora también es mi problema –

¿Solo porque mi hermano se casó con el tuyo? – preguntó Naruto – Olvídalo, Sasuke este es mi problema y yo lucharé solo –

No solo es por eso – afirmó el mayor – yo he visto como te ha hecho sufrir ese hombre, a ti y a tu familia, no pienso permitir que eso vuelva a pasar –

Vaya – Naruto se sorprendió – tú si que sabes dar buenos discursos – ese comentario lo había hecho con pura malicia.

¡Maldita sea, Naruto! – gritó Sasuke desesperado – no puedo creer que solo veas cosas negativas en mí.

Al empresario le había dolido muchísimo mantener las manos alejadas de las personas que más deseaba llevarse a la cama en esos momentos y hacerlo suyo mil y una veces, pero ahora le dolía más saber que aquella persona solo veía defectos en su persona, respiró profundo y se dio la vuelta, no estaba dispuesto a tener una discusión con Naruto, después de todo, él mismo tenía la culpa de la fama tan negativa que tenía. Sin embargo, no pudo llevar muy lejos porque la mano de Naruto lo detuvo.

Lo siento Sasuke – le dijo con timidez – estoy consciente de que solo pienso mal de ti y… - no pudo seguir porque el otro lo interrumpió.

No te preocupes, es mi culpa – dijo con seriedad – con permiso – estaba a punto de irse, pero de nueva cuenta el rubio se lo impidió.

Perdóname, Sasuke – dijo abrazándolo por la espalda.

¡Naruto! – susurró el azabache, esos brazos rodeándolo lo torturaban, necesitaba sentir a Naruto, lo deseaba y ese deseo solo podía saciarse en la cama.

Ya no pensaré solo cosas malas de ti, después de todo me has ayudado mucho también – dijo Naruto arrepentido.

¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo al mejor novio del mundo – dijo Sasuke recuperando su ánimo – es mi deber ayudarlo –

¿Nunca cambiarás cierto? – dijo Naruto viendo que el otro ya no estaba enojado – deja de decir eso, por favor –

¡Mírate, Naruto! Eres el chico más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra y despiertas el deseo de muchos y de muchas –

Ridículo – respondió Naruto – mejor vayamos a la fiesta –

Como quieras cariño – dijo Sasuke tomándolo por la cintura.

No podía olvidarse del hecho de que Sasuke pensara que era un chico sexy y ¡por dios! El chico más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra, de solo recordar esas palabras sentía que sus mejillas ardían y se tenían de rojo, si tan solo supiera que él era capaz de despertar escalofríos en su cuerpo para vez que lo sentía cerca y ahora con su mano en la cintura, era un infierno, todo su cuerpo era un infierno porque se sentía caliente. Jamás pensó sentir una atracción, mejor dicho, un deseo tan grande por Sasuke, después de todo se conocían y llevaban trabajando varios años juntos, y ahora… ahora las cosas comenzaban a cambiar entre ellos. Naruto comenzaba a sentir que ese deseo era algo más, pero no sabía exactamente qué era.

Naruto, ¿Acaso me ha crecido otra cabeza? – preguntó al ver que el rubio no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

¿Qué? – preguntó Naruto al verse descubierto.

Me miras con mucho detenimiento y te pregunté que si me ha crecido otra cabeza –

¿Otra? – sonrió – con un Sasuke es más que suficiente –

¿Tú lo crees así, cariño? – preguntó en tono sensual.

Si – respondió el otro seguro.

Tenía la esperanza que estuvieras analizando mi memorizando mis rasgos para poder soñar con ellos – comentó el azabache.

Por favor Sasuke, tu cara es inolvidable – dijo Naruto sorprendiendo al otro – es más probable que aparezca en una pesadilla que en un sueño de hadas – bromeó al final. Obteniendo una carcajada del mayor - ¿De qué te ríes? –

Cariño, sabes bien que yo no soy el causante de tus pesadillas – respondió.

Bueno, entonces eres muy vanidoso al pensar que yo podría soñar con alguien como tú –

¿Por qué no, Naruto? Soy un hombre digamos, bien dotado –

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y sin una palabra más se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero no había ni tres pasos cuando escuchó que el otro le hablaba.

Cariño, será imposible que me saques de tu mente, como para mí ha sido imposible sacarte de la mía –

Inmediatamente el rubio se dio la vuelta para iniciar una ya acostumbrada pelea.

Sasuke, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan arrogante, vanidoso, presumido, engreído y patán? –

Y tú, ¿Por qué tienes que ser sexy, coqueto, cariñoso y apasionado conmigo, Naruto? –

¡Eres un hombre insoportable! – bufó el rubio.

Y tú eres el chico más encantador que he visto en mi vida, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de que eres muy atractivo? Es fácil perderse en tu mirada – le dijo colocando una mano en el pecho del blondo.

No te preocupes, no te perderás – le dijo Naruto – te compraré una brújula.

Naruto… - susurró con voz sensual – déjame perderme en tu cuerpo… - el rubio le iba a contestar algo, pero Itachi llegó a interrumpirlos.

Chicos, esas cosas en la habitación –

Si, hermano – respondió el menor de los Uchiha divertido.

Es hora de comer – les indicó – vengan.

¿Ya ves lo que ocasionas? – regañó Naruto al azabache.

No te preocupes, Itachi me entiende bien –

No es solo por eso, mi padre ha escuchado todo –

¿Y eso te molesta? –

No, pero… -

Entonces vayamos a la mesa –

Sasuke, todo lo tomas a la ligera ¿Verdad? –

No es eso – le replicó – pero la vida ya es bastante dura como para hacerla más ¿No crees? – aclaró – un buen ejemplo seríamos nosotros dos –

¿Nosotros? –

Sí, ¿Acaso no te parece divertido lo que nos está pasando? –

Uy si, esto es divertidísimo, que bien lo estoy pasando, pero ¿Sabes? No veo que te rías – dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

Parece una broma o un juego del destino, cariño –

¿Qué quieres decir? –

Desde que nos conocemos, hemos estado peleando todo el tiempo, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo y estoy seguro de que hasta dormidos nos hemos peleado con el otro –

¿Y eso qué? – Naruto no entendía a donde quería llegar el otro.

Pues que, desde ayer, desde aquel beso que me diste lo único que deseo es estar en la habitación, desnudarte con pasión, hacerte el amor lentamente para que puedas experimentar un placer inimaginable, llevarte al borde del paraíso, hacerte sentir en la gloria, hacerte mío, sentirte mío, penetrarte toda la noche, sentir tus caricias y escuchar tus gemidos que seguramente son muy excitantes –

No… no… tú no eres muy… modesto… con eso de… tus habilidades en… la cama – dijo Naruto como pudo debido a la excitación que el otro le había provocado con sus palabras.

Nadie se ha quejado – se defendió.

¿Sabes qué, maldito arrogante? – dijo Naruto molesto y Sasuke pudo notar que eran celos, el rubio estaba celoso por su comentario.

Dime, amor –

Siempre hay una primera vez para que eso pase –

¿Estás diciendo que quieres comprobar como soy en la cama para poder quejarte tú? –

No quiero decir nada, Sasuke – dijo sabiendo que había cometido un error al decir aquellas palabras.

Mira Naruto, creo que no te quedaría aliento ni para quejarte –

No ayudas a que las cosas se enfríen – respondió Naruto sabiendo que nunca le podía ganar al otro en ese aspecto.

Sasuke solo de rio y el rubio caminó hacía la mesa en donde los demás invitados los esperaban, Naruto comenzaba a sentirse vulnerable al lado de Sasuke, y lo único que lo consolaba era que toda aquella farsa pronto iba a acabar, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Dos horas después había llegado un DJ que iba a continuar con la música, después de que una orquesta había estado tocando en lo que degustaban sus alimentos, en eso algunos de los parientes de Sasuke habían invitado a bailar a Naruto y éste había aceptado más por amabilidad y cortesía que por voluntad propia. Primero bailo con uno de los primos de Sasuke, un sujeto más alto que él de nombre Obito, bailaron dos piezas, una bastante movida en a que no necesitaban tocarse realmente y una más lenta que, bailaron igualmente separados.

Después, alguien más pidió bailar con Naruto, esta vez el cuñado de uno de los primos de Sasuke, y así, más y más parientes del azabache se formaba para bailar con el sexy rubio.

Vaya, resultaste muy popular con los chicos – dijo Sasuke con un tono de frialdad.

¿Celoso, "cariño"? – preguntó el rubio con arrogancia.

¿Yo, de ti? – preguntó – Por supuesto que no estaba celoso, solo no me ha hecho gracia verte bailar con todos los hombres de la fiesta –

No fueron todos – indicó Naruto.

Eso no importa, no me gustó que te estuvieran acariciando, ni siquiera a mí me lo permites – Sasuke no ocultaba su molestia.

No me estaban acariciando – aclaró el menor – solo uno de tus primos intentó algo más, pero estaba ebrio –

Pues tenías todo mi permiso para darle un puñetazo –

No seas exagerado, Sasuke –

Se estaba pasando, y eso no me gusta –

Pues le hubieras dado un puñetazo tú – le dijo en broma, pero el otro se lo tomó en serio –

Haberlo dicho antes, Naruto –

Sasuke se levantó para ir dirigirse al otro lado del jardín donde se celebraba la boda y llegar directamente a la mesa en donde se encontraba su primo. Naruto se sintió feliz por el ataque de celos que había manifestado Sasuke, pero debía detenerlo para que no cometiera ninguna tontería, después de todo, el primo del azabache solo le había pedido un beso, y obviamente se había negado, por lo que el otro no insistió más.

Sasuke será mejor que nos vayamos a la mesa – lo detuvo el rubio.

¿No querías que lo golpeara? –

No seas ridículo – contestó Naruto.

¿Te tengo que amarrar o qué? – preguntó Sasuke molesto de que el otro defendiera a su primo – tú tienes que estar aquí conmigo –

Y aquí estoy – le dijo el blondo – pero estoy empezando a arrepentirme –

No me digan que tienen problemas – dijo una voz nada agradable para ellos.

¿Estás enferma o quieres amargar mi vida, Karin? – preguntó Naruto molesto.

Tú no me importas, "querido", he venido a invitar a Sasuke a bailar –

Naruto pensó que Sasuke se iba a negar, sin embargo, lo que respondió lo dejó desconcertado.

Está bien, tengo que cumplir con los deberes familiares – Sasuke caminó pero no se molestó en tomar a Karin de la mano, simplemente se dirigió a la pista de baile con semblante frío.

Naruto se molestó tanto al verlos bailar que prefirió ir al baño para refrescarse un poco, cuando llegó se miró al espejo ¿Cómo podía pensar Sasuke que era sexy?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un chico.

¿Eres Uzumaki Naruto? – preguntó.

Si, ¿Por qué? –

Una chica te espera afuera –

Gracias – respondió el rubio.

Naruto salió del baño y pudo ver que la chica que lo esperaba era su pequeña hermana.

Ino, que gusto verte – dijo Naruto.

A mí también me da gusto verte, pero vayamos a otro lugar que necesito hablar contigo – le dijo la rubia.

Está bien – ambos se fueron al patio trasero donde no había nadie - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirme, hermanita? –

Naruto, conocí a un chico maravilloso –

¿En serio? – preguntó el mayor.

Si, lo amo y él es muy importante para mí, pero… -

Ya lo sé – interrumpió el rubio – para mi padre es un don nadie y quiere casarte con otra persona –

Si –

¿Y quién es el chico? –

Es un pintor en auge, se llama Sai, pero como no tiene mucho dinero y no es de familia prestigiosa pues papá no lo acepta –

Me lo suponía – dijo Naruto con tristeza.

Planeo escapar de casa – dijo la chica con decisión – el problema es que no tengo a donde ir –

No seas tonta, puedes ir a mi departamento, espera – Naruto buscaba una tarjeta - ahí está la dirección de mi trabajo mi número de celular, llámame cuando estés lista –

Gracias, hermanos, pero… -

¿Qué pasa? –

Sasuke… ¿No se enojará? – preguntó la chica pues no quería ser una molestia.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –

No quiero invadir su privacidad… -

Ino… yo… yo soy solo un actor –

¿Qué cosa? –

No soy novio de Sasuke, solo estoy fingiendo para ayudarlo, es todo –

Si como no – le dijo su hermana - ¿Esperas que me crea eso? –

¿No me crees? – preguntó Naruto asustado.

Claro que no – respondió la rubia – se les ve muy enamorados, hasta parece que ya están casados –

No digas tonterías –

No son tonterías – replicó la chica – sus miradas lo dicen todo hermano, se ve que Sasuke te adora y tú a él, obviamente eso no es actuado –

Ino… -

Bueno, gracias por ayudarme, tengo que irme, ya sabes cómo es papá –

No te preocupes, para eso estamos los hermanos mayores –

Ambos se despidieron, pero prometieron verse de nuevo.

El reencuentro con su familia se lo debía a Sasuke, gracias a él había podido ver a su familia de nuevo y ahora estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo para que éste se reconciliara con su padre.

La atracción que sentía por él podría desaparecer, de eso estaba seguro, bueno casi seguro, bueno… no del todo seguro, pero ¿Por qué?

**CONTINUARÁ… **


	8. Deseo y pasión

Capítulo 8: Deseo y pasión

**(Habrá lemmon, están advertidos)**

Después de hablar con su hermana, Naruto fue hacia la mesa en donde se suponía Sasuke lo estaría esperando, pero el azabache seguía bailando con su odiosa madrastra y no se le veía muy contento. Entonces decidió que lo mejor sería separarlos y ya no tanto por Sasuke sino por los celos que lo estaban matando aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo.

Creo que lo mejor es ir a separarlos, ¿No crees? – preguntó Fugaku para sorpresa del rubio.

En eso estaba pensando yo, pero… -

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el hombre mayor.

Hay algo que necesito decirle respecto a Sasuke y la "señora" Karin, señor – admitió el blondo haciendo un especial y sarcástico énfasis en la palabra señora.

¿En serio? –

Verá, Sasuke… él… bueno… cómo decirlo – dudaba un poco de cómo iniciar aquella conversación.

Ya lo sé, Naruto – dijo con tranquilidad el hombre – mi hijo no tuvo nada que ver con esa arpía de mujer que tengo, por desgracia me di cuenta muy tarde porque la pasión me cegó, pero sé perfectamente que mi pequeño Sasuke jamás haría algo en mi contra –

¿Entonces no está molesto con él? – preguntó Naruto con esperanza.

Claro que no – respondió el padre del azabache - tengo que admitir que mi hijo ha conseguido a alguien que realmente vale mucho la pena, espero que sepa valorarlo –

Naruto pensó que eso sería imposible, entonces ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile para separar a la pareja.

Hijo, lo mejor sería que bailaras con tu novio y yo con mi mujer –

Si padre, vamos Naruto – dijo tomándolo de la mano.

En el centro de la pista se quedaron Fugaku y Karin, mientras que los dos chicos se alejaban poco a poco de ahí.

¿De qué has hablado con mi padre? – preguntó Sasuke con genuina curiosidad.

Pues verás – inició Naruto a platicar – él dice que está muy arrepentido por haberte juzgado mal por todos estos años, así que solo te faltará hablar a ti –

¿Cómo has logrado eso? –

Él fue a hablar conmigo, yo no hice nada – afirmó el rubio.

Te has convertido en mi amuleto de mi suerte, Uzumaki Naruto – dijo Sasuke abrazándolo.

No soy amuleto de la suerte porque no tengo nada mágico – dijo el rubio.

Pensé que te quejarías del abrazo – dijo Sasuke sin soltarlo y mirando a los ojos a un nervioso Naruto – además, ¿Por qué dices que no tienes nada mágico? Yo siento como si estuviera bajo un hechizo tuyo –

Seguro es ese perfume caro de tu madrastra, no tienes idea de cómo me marea – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

No creo que sea eso, eres tú el que me marea, me vuelves loco, Naruto y lo peor es que lo sabes – le dijo Sasuke al oído.

¿Entonces soy una amenaza para ti? –

Eres una amenaza de la que no quiero escapar – afirmó el azabache.

Sasuke, será mejor que me vaya, yo… -

Puedes irte cuando quieras – dijo soltando su abrazo mientras extendía sus manos a un costado.

Pero Naruto estaba atrapado, sabía que lo mejor y lo correcto era irse, alejarse de Sasuke que representaba un peligro para su salud mental, sin embargo, él también lo deseaba, pero eso no era correcto.

Algo en la mente de Naruto le hizo ver que no tenía nada de malo dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo, después se podría preocupar por las consecuencias, ese momento tenía que disfrutarlo, por lo que dio dos pasos adelante, recargó su cabeza en el pecho del azabache y rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, así comenzaron a bailar la tranquila balada que se escuchaba de la fiesta, lo que provocaba que los movimientos lentos y suaves aumentaran la tentación y el deseo que ambos sentían.

Naruto podía oler el aroma de la loción del otro mezclado con el calor de su cuerpo, que cada vez iba en aumento, notaba que la respiración de Sasuke era cada vez más rápida al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

La melodía terminó y la que siguió, aunque ya no era una balada lenta, la música se prestaba para que el rubio siguiera moviendo su cuerpo de una forma tan sensual que Sasuke quedó impresionado, en realidad muchos ahí estaban viendo a su novio, observaban como movía sus caderas con una innata sensualidad, no aguantaba que alguien más viera a su rubio, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó lejos de las miradas ajenas de los presentes en la fiesta.

Sasuke, no debiste hacer eso –

¿Acaso te gusta exhibirte? –

Cada vez actúas más celoso Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa? – Naruto pregunto sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaba, el deseo era cada vez más fuerte.

Sabes perfectamente que era lo último que yo hubiera querido, pero ahora te deseo más que nada en el mundo, Naruto – dijo el pelinegro que se había acercado a besar el cuello del blondo.

No, Sasuke – pero más que una orden parecía un susurro que no quería ser escuchado –

Yo sé que deseas lo contrario – le dijo Sasuke.

Y con eso, Sasuke atrapó los labios de Naruto con una pasión devastadora, fue un beso totalmente enloquecedor, lleno de calor que poco a poco aumentaba la excitación de ambos, ese beso jamás iba a ser suficiente, ellos necesitaban sentirse unidos… pero Sasuke a pesar de todo el deseo separó sus labios del rubio y le dijo:

Naruto… ah… si no paro…. Si no paro ahora no podré hacerlo después –

¿Por qué Sasuke?... ¿Por qué nos ha tenido que pasar esto? – preguntó el blondo aun con sus brazos rodeando el cuello ajeno – yo estaba muy bien cuando tú me caías mal… -

Por favor, Naruto no vamos a discutir eso ahora ¿O sí? –

Sasuke… yo… yo… - Naruto no podía hablar claramente porque los besos que el azabache le estaba dando en el lóbulo de la oreja no ayudaban mucho – yo no quería… yo no quería llegar a desearte tanto… -

Tú tienes la culpa, Naruto ¿Qué demonios me has hecho? – preguntó el mayor mientras comenzaba a acariciar la espalda del rubio – no puedo dejar de tocarte, eres mi droga, te necesito, eres algo que no se pude evitar –

Ya lo sé Sasuke, pero debemos parar – indicaba el rubio pero Sasuke lo dudaba mucho pues Naruto comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa y tocaba su pecho.

Mmm, Naruto… así cariño, me encanta cuando me tocas –

Naruto se sentía atrapado en ese mar de sensaciones que lo estaban quemando, jamás había sentido la necesidad de entregarse a alguien, ni con Kiba, ni con Gaara había sentido eso… ¡Gaara! Su nombre lo hizo volver a la realidad.

No Sasuke, esto ya no puede seguir – Naruto lo empujó ligeramente.

¿Qué tiene de malo que dos chicos se deseen? –

Yo no soy el chico adecuado, ni tú lo eres para mí –

Naruto… ¿Qué no entiendes que yo necesito hacer el amor contigo? –

Pero esto no es lo que habíamos acordado – reclamó el rubio.

Está bien, tú tienes la decisión –

Naruto se quedó muy callado viendo la cara de frustración de Sasuke, y además se quedó sorprendido por lo que había dicho al final.

¿Me estás diciendo que la decisión es mía? –

Mira Naruto – habló visiblemente molesto – aunque no te lo creas, jamás en mi vida le he hecho el amor a alguien a la fuerza, no comenzaré contigo, además tú tienes algo especial –

¿Y esperas a que te crea eso? –

Allá tú si lo haces –

Sasuke se fue molesto por lo que Naruto le había dicho, sin duda alguna no había poder humano para cambiar la opinión y el concepto en el que lo tenía, siempre tendría una imagen negativa de él. No obstante, ahora tenía que reflexionar acerca del nuevo sentimiento que comenzaba a aflorar en él debido a Naruto, ese pequeño hechicero, se sentía muy molesto con el porque, su viril miembro visiblemente despierto, le dolía, "maldición", pensó el azabache.

Por su parte Naruto, había decidido que si Gaara le proponía matrimonio, que era lo más seguro, le diría que no, y no porque creyera que formaría una relación estable con aquel arrogante y engreído de su jefe, sino porque se daba cuenta de que Gaara no le atraía ni física, ni emocional y mucho menos sexualmente, solo estaba con él porque le trataba bien.

Después de todo eres buen tipo – habló Naruto fuertemente para evitar que Sasuke siguiera caminando, el otro se detuvo a contestar –

Tu problema cariño, es precisamente eso – soltó mordaz.

¿De qué hablas? –

Encasillas a las personas y no ves la realidad –

Supongo que tienes razón – afirmó el rubio.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para ver la expresión del otro. ¡Demonios! Ese chico lo tenía encantado e iba a ser muy difícil quitárselo de la mente, suspiró resignado.

Vamos Naruto, de seguro van a preguntarnos en dónde hemos estado –

Está bien, pero seguro tu familia ya sabe que estás haciendo o al menos lo suponen –

Puede ser – dijo sin emoción – anda, corre y ve a atrapar el ramo – lo aventó hacía donde se ponían las mujeres para realizar aquella tradición –

Pero Sasuke, eso es para… - Naruto no pudo terminar su queja pues por obra del destino el ramo fue a dar a sus manos – las chicas... – terminó sorprendido.

¿Qué decías, cariño? – se acercó el azabache a depositar un beso en la mejilla de "su novio".

Vaya hermanito, tu noviazgo terminará en boda después de todo – dijo Itachi que no paraba de reír.

No lo creo – respondió Naruto.

Uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar – atacó Sasuke a su pareja.

Después de ese acontecimiento, los recién casados se despidieron de los invitados de la fiesta; los invitados regresaron al jardín para continuar con la fiesta que parecía que iba a durar toda la noche y parte de la mañana del siguiente día.

Sasuke y Naruto no volvieron a bailar, ni juntos ni con otras personas, se la pasaron platicando de cosas sin sentido, cerca de las tres de la mañana, Naruto comenzaba a sentirse cansado y le pidió a Sasuke irse a descansar, él otro aceptó no muy animado.

Lo bueno es que nuestra habitación está del otro lado del jardín – dijo el azabache para hablar de algo – la música no nos molestará –

El problema es que tenemos que caminar mucho – dijo el rubio.

¿Tan joven y perezoso? – bromeó el mayor.

Lo siento, pero la fiesta me tiene agotado –

Pues como no, si bailaste con todos los invitados –

No empieces, Sasuke –

Vale, ¿Te apetece una copa antes de dormir? –

"Me apeteces más tú en la cama", pensó el rubio a la vez que le entraban unas terribles ganas de abrazar, acariciar y besar a Sasuke.

¿No que no querías continuar con eso? – preguntó el pelinegro.

¿De qué hablas? –

No te hagas Naruto, de lo que estás pensando –

¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso? –

Tu mirada expresa mucho – respondió Sasuke con simpleza.

¿Quieres decir que parezco un libro abierto? –

Pareces un lindo ángel que ha caído del cielo solo para hacerme feliz –

No digas tonterías, Sasuke –

No son tonterías –

El rubio miró con detenimiento a Sasuke, tenía que reconocer que era un tipo muy atractivo y sensual, su cuerpo estaba hecho a la perfección, una linda obra de arte… sus ojos eran lo que más le gustaba, esos ojos color negro profundo en los cuales se podía perder fácilmente, simplemente no podía dejar de verlos.

¿Acaso ahora me ha salido otro ojo? – preguntó Sasuke al sentirse incómodo con la penetrante miraba del otro.

No, los que tienes son muy hermosos – admitió el rubio sin pensarlo mucho.

¿De verdad? Dime más cosas, halágame – dijo Sasuke bromeando y animando a que el rubio le dijera cosas bonitas.

Pero Naruto no dijo nada, se limitó a caminar lentamente hasta colocarse delante de Sasuke, ya había tomado una decisión, y no se iba a arrepentir de eso, seguiría adelante hasta el final, pero primero lo haría sufrir un poco.

Tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y lentamente empezó a juntar sus cabezas para después unir sus labios. El pelinegro se rindió fácilmente a la iniciativa de Naruto al sentir como la lengua de este penetraba su boca, gimió de placer.

Después de un par de minutos, Naruto se alejó un poco y vio la expresión que tenía el mayor, estaba llena de pasión y deseo.

¿Por qué has hecho eso, Naruto? –

Te quería dar una sorpresa –

Pues menuda sorpresa, cielo –

Pues ahora voy a darme una ducha antes de acostarme – informó el rubio.

De acuerdo, yo tomaré una copa antes de subir –

Está bien –

Naruto subió a la habitación que ambos compartían, sin duda no se arrepentía por haber besado a Sasuke, todo lo contrario, se sentía muy feliz y de alguna manera en libertad. Se había dejado llevar por su instinto, por su deseo y las cosas no le habían salido nada mal. Además el otro no se había quejado por esa acción.

Entró a la habitación e inmediatamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño en donde pensaría muchas cosas…

Cuando salió encontró a Sasuke mirando hacía la ventana y con solo los pantalones del pijama, además había hecho su cama en el sofá…

Esperaba a que salieras, quiero lavarme los dientes –

Lamento haberme tardado –

No te preocupes –

Sasuke se dirigió hacía el cuarto de baño con un cepillo de dientes en la mano; a Naruto le gustó mucho el gesto de que el azabache había hecho la cama en el sofá, eso quería decir que no había pensado en acostarse con él solo por el beso de abajo, pero también se sentía molesto porque él quería pasar la noche con Sasuke…

Corrió hacia el sofá y deshizo totalmente la cama de Sasuke, después caminó hacia la ventana para hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Después de unos minutos escuchó que el mayor abría la puerta del baño.

¿Naruto? –

Dime, Sasuke –

¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? –

Quiero que me hagas tuyo, quiero que me lleves a la cama – afirmó el rubio mirando a los ojos negro de su acompañante.

Sasuke caminó hasta él para tomarlo por la cintura y depositarlo con suavidad sobre la cama, lo acariciaba con una sutileza, como si se tratara de un frágil cristal tallado. A Naruto le excitaba sobre manera el ver la blanquecina mano de Sasuke sobre su caliente cuerpo y cada caricia aumentaba el sentimiento de placer.

Sus lenguas estaban unidas es una salvaje batalla, necesitaban tomar aire para poder respirar, pero también necesitaban sentirse unidos, sentir el calor de todo su cuerpo a través de su boca. Sasuke dejó la pequeña y deliciosa boca de su amante para bajar lentamente hasta sus tetillas tomando una con entre sus labios y la otra la acariciaba sutilmente con los dedos; Naruto sentía que ese placer era la mejor tortura que había recibido en toda su vida, tenía la boca entre abierta al igual que sus ojos, y no dejaba de acariciar la espalda y el cabello del hombre que estaba encima de él.

El azabache bajó hasta el miembro de Naruto, quería saborearlo, sentirlo, disfrutarlo, desvió su mirada al rostro del rubio y éste le sonrió de forma sensual y a la vez desesperada, Naruto ya quería sentirlo dentro. Sasuke tomó la virilidad de Naruto con una mano y la otra la colocaba en su trasero; con suavidad tocó la punta del miembro del rubio haciéndolo gemir de dolor y placer, después lo metió en su boca desde el tronco hasta la punta, rozando levemente los testículos… Naruto se sentía desfallecer y era excitante que la saliva de Sasuke se mezclara con el semen que comenzaba a salir del miembro del rubio.

Los gemidos que salían de los labios de Naruto hacían que el azabache disfrutara su tarea, lo calentaban cada vez más, de pronto sacó el duro y erecto miembro del menor de sus labios y con lentitud lamió los testículos mientras introdujo dos besos de golpe en la pequeña entraba del chico que estaba debajo de él.

Aquellos dedos, delgados y finos en su entrada, la mano masturbando su masculinidad lentamente y la lengua jugueteando con sus testículos, provocaban que Naruto poco a poco perdiera las fuerzas en su abdomen, jamás creyó que existiera placer como ese. Sin poder resistirlo más, el rubio explotó su semilla, su respiración era agitada, necesitaba recuperarse un poco porque sabía muy bien que Sasuke no había terminado su trabajo, y él también necesitaba más.

Y no se equivocó, Sasuke se incorporó y tomó el recién exprimido miembro de Naruto con una mano, y con la otra tomó el suyo, los junto y empezó a masturbarse… el menor sintió como la virilidad del pelinegro rozaba la suyo y de inmediato se volvió a poner duro, Sasuke sabía perfectamente qué hacer para estimularlo y mantenerlo en un estado de fogosidad casi permanente, sus gemidos nuevamente se escucharon por toda la habitación.

Sin embargo, Naruto necesitaba con urgencia sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, quería que Sasuke lo llenara por completo de su calor, de su esencia, lo que estaba haciendo eran simples juegos…

Sasuke notaba la desesperación del otro y con lentitud empezó a acariciar las piernas del rubio para separarlas un poco, su miembro estaba bien erecto y con ganas de derramarse en el interior del chico que lo volvía loco. Tomó su propio miembro para poder acomodarlo en la entrada del rubio y con suavidad entró hasta que sus testículos chocaron con pasión en las nalgas de Naruto.

¡Eres delicioso! – gimió Sasuke al sentir la cálida y húmeda entrada del rubio.

Sasuke… -

Naruto apretó los labios y sus manos en las sábanas al sentir la invasión de aquel pedazo de carne en su interior, esta vez sus gemidos eran más sonoros, más apasionados, más exquisitos a los oídos del azabache, provocando que éste aumentara la velocidad, no aguantaba, Naruto lo ponía al borde del abismo de la pasión, estaba muy caliente, necesitaba vaciarse en el rubio. Entraba y salía con gracia, mientras tanto el blondo también movía sus caderas para que el miembro de su amante llegara hasta el fondo de su ser, lo quería hasta el fondo, entre más profundo mayor placer para ambos.

Sasuke estaba al límite, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar en aquella entrada, lo sentía y ¡Dios! que placer tan inimaginable estaba sintiendo, su cuerpo temblaba con escalofríos de pura pasión, penetró con mayor velocidad y fuerza hasta que de pronto alcanzó el clímax derramando su líquido en el interior de Naruto el cual al sentir la esencia de su amante exclamó su nombre, se sentía pleno, dichoso, feliz de haber hecho el amor con Sasuke. Ahora podía darse cuenta de que, sin quererlo, se había enamorado de Sasuke, lo amaba.

Lo último que sintió antes de quedarse dormido fue que los brazos de Sasuke pasaban por su cintura y lo abrazaba con ternura, creyó escuchar que le decía "te quiero"… pero eso era imposible, seguramente había sido una alucinación de su corazón que por fin aceptaba que Sasuke tenía completamente su corazón.

**CONTINUARÁ… **


	9. Lo que nos une

**Capítulo 9: Lo que nos une. **

Naruto se despertó pacíficamente y con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Hacer el amor con Sasuke lo había llevado al camino más sublime que puede haber después de la tierra, el paraíso. Todo le había parecido sumamente increíble, fantástico, mágico, maravilloso, excitante… tenía ganas de repetirlo y claro que con él, solo con el azabache.

Al voltearse de dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba, entonces lo vio salir del cuarto de baño, con ropa totalmente informal, en realidad solo con el pantalón pues su pecho lo llevaba al descubierto.

¿Cómo amaneciste, Naruto? –

Deliciosamente cansado – respondió el rubio – pero me puedo recuperar con gran facilidad – dijo con una mirada sexy.

Hace mucho que no lo hacías, ¿Verdad, Naruto? – preguntó el azabache preocupado.

Perdón por haberte decepcionado, lo siento Sasuke – se disculpó el rubio sintiéndose mal.

No digas tonterías, de ti nada me decepciona, cariño – dijo con ternura – te lo pregunto porque parece que te hice daño –

Pues no lo has hecho – Naruto recuperó la sonrisa.

Me da gusto saberlo, pero me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio –

¿Para qué? –

Para tener más cuidado, claramente – le dijo el pelinegro con obviedad.

Tú has sido muy cuidadoso, pero desde mi ex novio Kiba que no me he acostado con nadie, ni con Gaara –

Me siento muy aliviado al escuchar esas palabras –

¿Sabes? Estoy molesto, ¿Por qué no me has despertado, eh? – el rubio fingió molesta.

Deberías tenerme consideración – contestó Sasuke.

¿Yo, por qué? –

Porque ha sido un enorme sacrificio tener mis manos quietas para no hacerte mío de nueva cuenta, pero pareces un ángel cuando estás dormido y creía que necesitabas dormir –

Gracias Sasuke… - Naruto iba a decir que para la próxima vez lo despertara con un beso, sin embargo no estaba seguro de que hubiera una próxima vez.

Naruto, no tenemos tiempo, además quiero hablar con mi padre –

Ve con él, yo iré a darme una ducha – dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

Gracias, cielo, después de todo ya habrá otras mañanas – le dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios – no creas que lo de anoche fue el fin, porque apenas es el comienzo – y salió de la habitación guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto suspiró, así que "su novio" esperaba una próxima vez, eso lo hacía sentirse muy feliz, quería seguir compartiendo momentos como el de anoche con Sasuke durante mucho tiempo, si fuera posible por toda la vida.

Miró el reloj y vio que ya pasaban de las doce del mediodía, ¡Maldición! Jamás había durado tanto en la cama, así que saltó de ahí y fue corriendo a la ducha.

Todo marchaba bien, ya había pasado un mes desde la boda de Itachi y Deidara, y el empresario y su empleado seguían juntos, Naruto había terminado su relación con Gaara, y habían quedado como buenos amigos, aun así, el rubio fue a visitar a la familia del pelirrojo que a pesar de que sabían que ya no eran novios, lo recibieron muy bien. Podría considerarse un amigo de la familia.

Sasuke y Naruto eran inseparables, en el trabajo seguían siendo jefe y empleado y trabajaban con total profesionalismo, con la diferencia de que ya no tenían tantas discusiones como en el pasado, y eso había sorprendido a más de uno de sus compañeros, que solían hablar de ellos a sus espaldas.

La familia de Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que el menor del clan era muy feliz, pues pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el departamento de Naruto, y solo iba al suyo por ropa y para ver si había llegado correspondencia. A veces salían por las noches a caminar, cenar, ópera, teatro, bares, pero siempre… todas las noches, hacían el amor.

Una de tantas mañanas en la que despertaban con sus cuerpos juntos, Naruto disimuló dormir, pues le encantaba sentir la respiración de Sasuke en su nuca y los brazos de éste alrededor de su cintura.

Sé que estás despierto, cariño– dijo el azabache con ternura.

¿Cómo lo sabes? –

Te conozco –

Te sientes muy seguro de eso ¿No? –

Completamente – contestó con orgullo el pelinegro.

¿Y sabes lo que deseo en estos momentos? –

Por supuesto que sí - sonrió sensualmente – te lo voy a demostrar –

Naruto se sintió en el cielo cuando Sasuke llevó su recién despierta virilidad a su boca y poco a poco comenzó a succionarlo. Lo lamió, lo chupo y lo saboreó hasta que lo llevó al clímax calmando un poco el deseo del rubio.

Así es como se hacen las cosas, Naruto – le dijo Sasuke que había tragado toda la esencia de su amante.

Creo que he aprendido algo – indicó el rubio.

Eso se escucha muy bien –

Veamos, comenzaré por aquí… - dijo Naruto lamiendo con erotismo el desnudo pecho de Sasuke con una lentitud que no era agradable para el azabache pues se sentía torturado, pasaron unos agonizantes minutos hasta que el rubio de dignó a tomar entre sus manos la hombría de su pareja y moverla de arriba abajo - ¿Está bien así, Sasuke? –

Naruto, no juegues más, hazlo ya por favor – para Naruto era increíble que Sasuke suplicara para que le diera atención a su miembro –

Tranquilo, Sasuke ¿Está bien si hago esto? – el rubio se había sentado de golpe sobre el miembro erecto y húmedo del azabache, era delicioso sentirlo adentro.

¡Oh… si… es una maravilla! – afirmó Sasuke.

Entonces puede seguir… - Naruto empezó a moverse cabalgando sobre el miembro del pelinegro mientras se masturbaba a la misma velocidad con la que se penetraba con el pedazo de carne de su amante. Ambos tuvieron un orgasmo placentero y maravilloso, expulsando su semilla con pasión.

Naruto cansado se derrumbó encima de Sasuke y el azabache comenzó a acariciarle el cabello que estaba lleno de sudor por la actividad física que habían tenido.

¿Lo hice bien, Sasuke? – preguntó el ojiazul una vez que recuperó el aliento.

Fue magnífico, Naruto –

Sasuke… -

Dime, cariño –

En la oficina hablan de nosotros… -

La gente siempre habla, he oído rumores, pero no les hagas caso – dijo Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia.

Me duele que digan que vamos a durar poco… - confesó.

¿Quieres que hable con ellos? – se ofreció el azabache.

No puedes impedir que hablen, si no lo hacen la oficina o lo harán fuera de ella –

Eso ya lo sé, pero no quiero verte preocupado – comentó el azabache.

La única manera de que dejen de hablar de nosotros es terminar nuestra relación, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Naruto con tristeza.

Yo no quiero dejarte, nunca me canso de ti, no voy a permitir que me dejes solo, te seguiría a todas partes hasta que volvieras conmigo – afirmó Sasuke depositando un cariñoso beso en la frente de su pareja.

Pasó una semana, y seguían hablando de ellos, pero Naruto decidió hacerle caso a Sasuke y no prestar atención a las palabras de las personas que hablaba sin saber. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque el azabache entró muy feliz a la oficina.

Pensé que tenías una junta muy importante, Sasuke – le dijo mientras de ponía de pie para recibirlo con un beso.

Claro que la tengo, amor – dijo tomándolo por la cintura – pero quiero darte una noticia.

¿Cuál? –

Itachi me llamó y quiere que vayamos a cenar a su casa –

¿Crees que mi hermano esté de acuerdo? –

Yo creo que sí – afirmó el azabache – Sasuke se acercó para besar el delicado cuello de su rubio pero se separaron cuando escucharon que alguien entraba a la oficina.

¡Eres un maldito bastardo! – gritó Karin a su hijastro que se escondió a Naruto detrás de él.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Karin? – preguntó molesto el empresario.

Veo que no estás solo – dijo mirando al rubio – este puto también está aquí –

¡No te permito que insultes de esa manera a Naruto! – gritó Sasuke terriblemente molesto.

Naruto vio como todos asomaban la cara hacía la oficina, de seguro que con ese espectáculo todos se enterarían que salía con Sasuke.

Supongo que estás feliz, ¿No Sasuke? – preguntó de pronto la pelirroja – por culpa tuya y de este estúpido tu padre se va a divorciar de mí –

Tú lo has hecho sola, Karin – habló Naruto.

¡Tú cállate infeliz! No tienes ni derecho a verme –

Te ordeno que salgas de esta oficina – le indicó Sasuke.

Claro que lo haré, no quiero volver a vernos nunca en mi vida, ojalá nunca puedan ser felices, no se lo merecen – dijo la mujer saliendo de la oficina y azotando la puerta.

Sasuke abrazó a Naruto de manera protectora.

¿Por qué vino esa mujer? –

Cree que somos los responsables de que mi padre por fin la dejara –

Y ahora, por su culpa toda la empresa debe saber lo nuestro –

Bueno, en algún momento iban a enterarse – le dijo Sasuke de manera tranquilizadora.

Tienes razón, enterarse de qué – preguntó Naruto – no tenemos ninguna relación.

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke lo soltó y puso una cara de terrible tristeza.

Es verdad… - susurró – olvidaba que solo es buen sexo –

¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio preocupado – tu expresión ha cambiado –

No, en verdad no me encuentro bien – respondió el azabache con la cabeza baja – pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, me voy a la junta, adiós -

Sasuke salió de la oficina del rubio muy triste, le había dolido escuchar las palabras de Naruto cuando dijo que no tenían una relación… tenía que pensar de forma fría, como siempre lo había hecho, empezó a programar a su mente de que solo era buen sexo, después de todo él no amaba a Naruto, solo lo deseaba ¿Cierto?

Esa noche, ambos fueron a cenar a la casa de Itachi y Deidara, sin duda alguna sería una verdadera prueba de fuego para Naruto ya que se iba a enfrentar a su hermano. Durante el trayecto a la cita ninguno de los dos habló para nada, Sasuke estaba mucho más callado que de costumbre, y su expresión era muy seria por lo que el rubio decidió no molestarlo. Fueron los cuarenta y cinco minutos más largos de su vida, pero después de eso tiempo llegaron a la casa de los recién casados, que por fuera la fachada lucía sencillamente hermosa.

Es muy linda – dijo Naruto cuando se bajaron el vehículo.

¡Qué bueno que siguen juntos chicos, me da mucho gusto! – dijo Itachi mientras salía a recibirlos.

Hola Itachi ¿Cómo está mi cuñado? – preguntó Sasuke.

Está adentro, aunque un poco nervioso – respondió el mayor de los hermanos.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Naruto.

Tiene miedo de que estés enfadado con él – respondió Itachi –pero pasen, Dei está preparando unas bebidas antes de cenar –

Itachi y Naruto se encaminaron a la entrada y a lo lejos los seguía Sasuke, que no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras que el rubio habría pronunciado en la mañana, "no tenemos ninguna relación"… sin duda eso lo había puesto a pensar más que ninguna cosas en el mundo.

¿Por qué esa cara, hermanito? – preguntó Itachi.

No es nada – respondió serio.

No estarás pensando en terminar con Naruto, ¿Cierto? –

Cállate, Itachi –

Sasuke fue un poco grosero con su hermano, por eso de adelantó para entrar en la casa, cosa que dejó muy sorprendidos tanto a Naruto que no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba al pelinegro, como a su hermano pues por muy ególatra que fuera su pequeño hermano, nunca había sido grosero.

Hola Sasuke, que gusto verte – dijo Deidara al verlo entrar.

Lo mismo digo – respondió un poco menos frío que antes.

Hola Deidara – saludó Naruto entrando a la casa.

Naruto… has venido… hermano… yo pensé que no vendrías – dijo el rubio de cabello largo.

¿Cómo no iba a venir? Eres mi hermano y tenía muchas ganas de verte y platicar contigo – dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Por favor perdóname, Naruto –

No tienes que pedirme perdón, Deidara – expresó el mayor abrazando a su pequeño hermano.

La cena estuvo estupenda, muy buena para Naruto, que sentía un extraño sentimiento al tener tan cerca a Sasuke, sentía como si ellos dos fueran a estar juntos para toda la vida, unidos por un solo sentimiento, de repente la voz de su cuñado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Y para cuándo se van a comprometer? –

¿Qué? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Si es verdad, se les ve muy contentos – dijo Deidara – en especial a ti, Naruto –

Es que no estamos enamorados – dijo Sasuke de manera convincente.

Así es, es solo placer… no hay amor – agregó Naruto con un repentino dolor en el pecho, le había dolido que Sasuke dijera eso, pero él también lo había dicho antes.

Supongo que no es momento para hablar de eso – dijo Itachi.

Pero… - el rubio menor quería seguir.

Ya cariño – le dijo el Uchiha mayor con ternura.

Ninguno volvió a sacar el tema a la luz, ya que a Sasuke y a Naruto los incomodaba mucho, así que mejor hablaron de la luna de miel, de cómo habían conseguido la casa, de los planes que tenían para el futuro y de la relación entre los rubios hermanos.

Los invitados se fueron ya muy entrada la noche, y mientras iban de regreso a casa, Naruto no pudo evitar sacar el tema del compromiso.

Que locuras de tu hermano pensar que podríamos comprometernos –

Pues él es feliz y desea vernos felices – dijo con seriedad – No me amas, ¿Cierto? –

Ya me habría dado cuenta de eso – fue la respuesta del rubio.

Entiendo –

Tú tampoco me amas, ¿Verdad, Sasuke? –

Ya sabes que no creo en eso del amor – tampoco había respondido con claridad la pregunta.

Entonces, como habíamos quedado – dijo Naruto mirando al frente – solo sexo –

Si – respondió Sasuke poniendo fin a la conversación.

El azabache estaba muy confundido, pero había sonado muy firme en su respuesta de que solo era sexo lo que los unía, mientras tanto, Naruto se quedó callado con un gran vacío en su corazón, el sexo con Sasuke le estaba doliendo más de lo que jamás pudo imaginar.

**CONTINUARÁ… **


	10. El final del favor

**CAPÍTULO 10: SE ACABÓ EL FAVOR**

Pasaron dos semanas desde la cena en casa de Itachi y Deidara, Naruto sentía que Sasuke actuaba cada vez más raro.

Cierta noche, Naruto se despertó y notó que Sasuke no estaba en la cama por lo que se levantó y fue a buscarlo. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, pues miraba por la ventana de la sala del departamento con la luz apagada y la expresión confundida.

¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke? –

¡Naruto! – gritó el pelinegro – me has dado un buen susto, no lo vuelvas a hacer – pidió mientras recuperaba el aliento – pensé que estabas dormido –

Lo estaba, pero como vi que no estabas, vine a buscarte –

No pensé que me fueras a extrañar – dijo con frialdad.

¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? –

Mañana salgo a Inglaterra –

¿Inglaterra? ¿Pasa algo, es de la empresa? – preguntó Naruto preocupado.

Sí, es de la empresa – tardó en contestar el azabache – mi abuelo me ha pedido que lleve unos documentos para allá –

Pero para eso existe el servicio postal, el internet o puedes usar el fax – decía Naruto.

Estos documentos tengo que llevarlos personalmente –

Entiendo – comentó Naruto – pero ¿Sabes? –

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sasuke

Yo te voy a extrañar mucho, más por las noches – expresó Naruto mientras abrazada a su amante.

Yo… también te extrañaré –

Será poco tiempo ¿Verdad? – el rubio preguntó con la esperanza de que fueran un par de días.

No lo sé –

¿Tanto tardas en entregar unos papeles? – preguntó el blondo sospechando que Sasuke no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

Tengo que esperar la respuesta de unas personas – respondió después de unos minutos de silencio.

Ya veo – dijo Naruto – me gustaría ir contigo… -

Yo también quisiera que vinieras conmigo, pero debo ir solo – dijo Sasuke sin mostrar alguna emoción. En ese momento, el rubio comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del pelinegro de manera sensual.

¿Y crees que haya algo con lo que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión? – sonrió de manera sexy.

Podrás desnudarte y hacer un baile exótico para mí, pero no pienso cambiar de opinión – respondió con frialdad. Naruto se sintió muy triste por lo que el mayor le dijo, por lo que no insistió, no quería molestarlo, ya que él…

¿Me vas a llamar? – preguntó el rubio.

Te prometo que te llamaré todas las noches – fue la respuesta.

Vamos a la cama a que me hagas el amor antes de que me dejes por unos días – pidió Naruto directamente.

Esa oferta, cariño, no la pienso dejar pasar –

Ambos fueron a la habitación para entregarse el uno al otro; quizás por el hecho de saber que se dejarían de ver por un tiempo, el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria fue mucho mayor a otras veces. Desde el primer beso, el deseo había sido infrenable, sus cuerpos ardían al contacto de sus manos, el sudor los bañaba haciendo que sus cuerpos se vieran mucho más deseables, más apetecibles. Sus cuerpos al enredarse se moldeaban el uno al otro a la perfección, como si hubiesen nacido para estar juntos, el éxtasis era casi insoportable, ambos llegaron al clímax de su mágico encuentro y como había sido una experiencia tan maravillosa y agotadora, ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados en un cálido abrazo. Cuando Naruto se despertó para ducharse, el otro ya se había bañado y había desayunado.

Naruto, si te das prisa puedo llevarte al trabajo y pasar a mi departamento por más ropa –

¿A qué hora es tu vuelo? –

A las diez quince de la mañana –

Pero eso será demasiado para ti – replicó el rubio.

No te preocupes cariño, ya podré descansar en el avión – dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba su café –

Me gustaría impedir que te fueras – dijo de pronto Naruto, sentía un dolor intenso en el pecho al saber que el pelinegro se iba a marchar.

Naruto, tengo que ir, pero ya te contaré cómo me fue en el viaje ¿De acuerdo? –

Está bien –

Ambos terminaron de desayunar y Sasuke lo llevó al trabajo para después pasar a su departamento y al final llegar al aeropuerto.

Como Sasuke había prometido, le llamaba todas las noches, pero no calmaba las ansias de querer verlo, quería tenerlo cerca, sentir su piel rozar con la suya, quería sentirlo dentro, sentir su calor. ¡Cuán enamorado estaba de ese hombre!

Un día llegó el abuelo de Sasuke, el mismo Uchiha Madara, a la oficina en dónde trabajaba su nieto.

¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios está el vago de mi nieto, Naruto? – le preguntó bastante molesto.

Pues aún no regresa de Inglaterra señor, se supone que iría solo a dejar los papeles que usted le mandó a dejar - respondió el rubio confundido por la actitud del señor Madara que normalmente era muy tranquilo.

No sé de qué papales me hablas, pero en cuanto ese vago se aparezca dile que se comunique conmigo –

Lo haré señor – respondió Naruto dolido. Sasuke le había mentido, ahora entendía por qué su radical cambio de actitud y su insistencia en querer ir solo, todo era una farsa.

Al salir de la oficina, Naruto decidió que llegaría tarde al departamento, no quería escuchar a Sasuke, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y por eso decidió llegar a un bar para tomar una copa. Estuvo ahí hasta las diez de la noche, para ese entonces Sasuke ya le había llamado y no lo había encontrado, por lo que se dijo a sí mismo que era hora de volver.

Al llegar a casa, estaba a punto de ir a la cocina por algo de beber, cuando el teléfono sonó de repente.

¿Quién habla? –

¿Naruto? – preguntó la otra voz - ¿Eres tú, dónde estabas, te he estado buscando? –

¿Para qué? – contestó enojado al ver que se trataba de Sasuke.

¿Sucede algo, Naruto? – preguntó el azabache notando que el rubio estaba molesto.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Suenas muy raro… - dijo el mayor

¿Raro o molesto? –

¿Qué tienes Naruto? Me asustas – preguntó Sasuke muy preocupado.

Hoy ha venido a la oficina tu abuelo, ¿A qué no te lo esperabas? – preguntó el rubio pero no lo dejó responder – me dijo que él jamás te había mandado a Inglaterra, que no sabe de qué papeles hablas y que le urge hablar contigo – continuó – lástima que se te acabó la mentira, Sasuke –

Tranquilo Naruto, no te mentí, yo… -

Claro que no me mentiste "cariño" – interrumpió el rubio muy molesto – solo no me dijiste la verdad –

Naruto todo tiene una explicación, yo… -

Yo no quiero escuchar tus estúpidas explicaciones – lo volvió a interrumpir. No quería escucharlo, no estaba preparado para escuchar que el otro ya se había cansado de él, que su tiempo juntos ya había terminado, que quizás había encontrado a otro chico. Se sintió tonto, ahora nadie le enviaría un regalo de compensación como él solía hacerlo en el pasado con las conquistas de Sasuke – el hecho es que me mentiste – dijo Naruto.

No te mentí, cuando llegue te lo explico todo – insistió Sasuke.

No quiero escucharte –

¿Por qué estás molesto, Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke.

¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme? –

Es que me reclamas como si yo te hubiera traicionado, cariño – dijo el otro con suavidad.

¿Cómo si me hubieras traicionado? No puedo creerlo, Sasuke – rio con sarcasmo - ¡Pero si lo has hecho! – gritó – esto no me lo esperaba de ti, me ha dolido mucho lo que me has hecho –

¿Por qué? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Cómo que por qué? Porque te amo y eres todo para mí – de pronto el rubio se tapó la boca y cortó la comunicación con Sasuke. ¿Qué había hecho, por qué le había dicho eso a Sasuke?... pues simplemente porque era verdad, pero no tenía por qué haberlo dicho, eso dejaba expuestos sus sentimientos por Sasuke y era lo que menos quería, después de todo no tenía ni una sola esperanza con el azabache ya que éste no creía en el amor.

Después de una hora sentado en el sillón de la salita de estar, en donde no volvió a recibir una llamada de Sasuke, alguien llamó a la puerta e inmediatamente fue a abrir, ¿Quién sería a esas horas?

¡Ino! –dijo al ver a su pequeña hermana nada más abrir la puerta.

Naruto, que gusto me da verte – comentó su hermana.

Pensé que te habías arrepentido de venir –

Para nada hermano, pero papá me tenía muy bien vigilada –

Me lo imagino –

¿Y Sasuke? ¿No se enojará de que haya venido a esta hora? –

Él está en Inglaterra, o eso creo – dijo Naruto molesto – pero no tiene por qué enojarse, después de todo es mi departamento -

No me gustaría que por mi culpa se pelearan – dijo la chica apenada.

No te preocupes Ino, no tienes la culpa de nada – dijo con melancolía al recordar su discusión con Sasuke.

Naruto, quisiera platicar contigo pero de verdad que se me cierran los ojos ¿Dónde puedo dormir? –

No te preocupes, mañana platicamos con más calma – le dijo su hermano – ahora ve a la habitación de invitados, ahí estarás cómoda –

Mil gracias, hermano –

Naruto se quedó mirando un rato más por la ventana, no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke y en lo que le había dicho por teléfono, por eso quizás el otro no le había vuelto a llamar, habían quedado en que no se enamorarían del otro, y él había fallado en eso. Con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama, para intentar descansar.

Al día siguiente unos horribles golpes lo despertaron, después de ver el reloj y darse cuenta que apenas faltaban quince minutos para las ocho de la mañana, ¿Quién demonios sería a esa hora? ¡Maldición! Apenas había conseguido dormir dos horas.

¡Malditos, salgan de ahí ahora mismo! – gritó la voz al otro lado de la puerta. Ino también había despertado por los ruidos y al escuchar la voz supieron de quién se trataba.

Ino, ve a mi recámara y métele llave – ordenó Naruto.

Si –

Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y encontró a su padre con cara de pocos amigos.

Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hija, maldito – le gritó el hombre.

Ella ya es mayor de edad, puede hacer lo que quiera – respondió el rubio.

¿Entonces si está aquí? – preguntó

Eso es algo que no le importa, señor –

Sabía que tú la ibas a persuadir para que se fuera de mi lado –

Yo… - Naruto iba a contestar pero alguien apareció para defenderlo.

Él no ha hecho nada, usted es responsable de que sus hijos no lo quieran – habló Sasuke que acababa de llegar.

¡Sasuke! – susurró Naruto muy sorprendido.

Hola mi amor – saludó y depositó un beso en la frente.

¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – preguntó irritado al Uchiha.

Por muchas razones, la primera de ellas es porque estoy en mi casa, la segunda es porque no permitiré que lastime a la persona más importante para mí y la tercera es porque tampoco voy a permitir que dañe a Ino – contestó el azabache sin dejarse intimidar por el general.

Ino es mi hija –

Pues Naruto también lo es – dijo Sasuke – pero usted se encargó de destruir a su familia, asuma las consecuencias –

Quédate con ambos, para mí ya no son mis hijos –

Perfecto, yo me haré cargo de ellos y haremos una hermosa familia – habló el pelinegro sin – ahora le pido que se vaya de aquí, su presencia no es bienvenida – ordenó.

El general Namikaze Minato se fue sumamente molesto por haber sido derrotado. Naruto e Ino estaban sorprendidos de como el azabache los había defendido.

¡Ustedes son lo máximo! – gritó Ino muy emocionada abrazando a los dos – tengo que contarle a Sai – dijo mientras salía corriendo a la habitación.

¿A esta hora? – preguntó Naruto

Oye, las buenas noticias tienen que darse sin importar la hora que sea –

Como sea – suspiró Naruto dándose por vencido.

El rubio caminó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta, pero instantes después Sasuke entró.

¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? – preguntó desanimado.

Quiero que me escuches… -

No quiero escucharte, así que por favor, vete –

No me iré hasta que me escuches – dijo molesto.

Naruto se quedó callado mirando de manera retadora al chico que tenía frente, del chico que se había enamorado.

Arruiné todo anoche, no debí decirte nada… nada, estaba molesto, eso es todo – dijo Naruto después de un largo tiempo.

Me dio mucho gusto que me dijeras eso, era lo que necesitaba escuchar –

¿Qué? –

Cariño, yo también te amo – dijo Sasuke con suma ternura.

Sí, claro – exclamó Naruto con sarcasmo – tú dijiste que no creías en el amor, que no te enamorarías de nadie nunca –

Claro que sé lo que dije – confirmó el azabache – y así pensaba hasta que llegaste tú, tú me hiciste cambiar de opinión, lo digo en serio Naruto, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie –

¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó el rubio ligeramente emocionado.

Lo digo muy en serio Naruto, te amo –

Naruto se acercó para abrazarlo, necesitaba sentir la seguridad que solo el azabache podía darle.

¡Oh, Sasuke! pensé que ya todo había terminado, tenía mucho miedo – dijo en sus brazos.

Yo también tenía miedo de que no me quisieras, Naruto – confesó Sasuke – y ayer que me dijiste que me amabas, yo quise decirte que sentía lo mismo por ti, pero no me diste tiempo –

¿Sasuke? –

Dime cariño –

¿Recuerdas que cuando me pediste que te ayudara a fingir que era tu novio prometiste darme lo que yo quisiera? – preguntó Naruto en sus brazos.

¿Seguro que yo dije eso? – cuestionó Sasuke mirando al cielo haciéndose el inocente.

Si – dijo con un puchero que al azabache le pareció muy tierno.

¿Qué es lo que quieres amor? –

Quiero casarme contigo – soltó el rubio escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? – preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido.

Claro que no – respondió el otro – estoy esperando a que tú me lo pidas –

Sasuke comenzó a reír, se sentía muy feliz. No sabía qué era estar enamorado en el pasado, pero ahora al lado de Naruto podía decir que era la mejor experiencia del mundo.

Naruto, amor, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –

Tendré que pensarlo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro.

¿Pensarlo? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido - ¿Cómo que vas a ….- pero no pudo terminar su pregunta porque unos labios apresaron los suyos, en un beso que sellaba el amor que ambos sentían.

Claro que quiero casarme contigo –

Te amo Naruto –

Te amo Sasuke - sonrió

Nunca pensé que terminaría casándome contigo, pero estoy seguro que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida – dijo Sasuke completamente satisfecho con lo que le esperaba en el futuro.

Yo tampoco imaginé que terminaría amándote tanto –

Gracias por ayudarme – recordó Sasuke como es que habían terminado juntos.

Fue un placer – sonrió sabiendo que Sasuke lo había elegido a él para pasar el resto de la vida juntos.

**FIN. **

**EPÍLOGO: **

Naruto insistió mucho en saber la razón por la que Sasuke había ido a Inglaterra que el Uchiha no tuvo de otra que decirle, a pesar de que su abuelo le había advertido que nadie debía saber.

Fui a entregar una carta a un sujeto que se llama Hashirama Senjuu – relataba el azabache – es el gran amor de mi abuelo, pero nunca pudieron estar juntos por las cuestiones familiares, en aquel entonces no estaba viendo visto que los hombres estuvieran juntos – continuaba hablando – yo no sabía que decía la carta, pero debía esperar la respuesta de ese señor, cuando mi abuelo me fue a buscar es porque estaba desesperado, Hashirama llevaba días sin responderme porque estaba muy indeciso y yo no me había comunicado con él, contigo lo negó todo porque temía que tú supieras algo y dijeras algo en la oficina, por eso fui yo, quería completa confidencialidad – dijo Sasuke – lo hice porque sabes que quiero mucho a mi abuelo, además me daría tiempo de pensar bien las cosas, tú habías dicho que no teníamos ninguna relación, cuando para mí era obvio que si la teníamos –

Sasuke… -

Pero eso ya no importa – dijo el azabache – nunca dudes de que te amo Naruto.

No lo haré –

Gracias cariño –

**FIN. **


End file.
